The Tomboy
by Raining Midnight
Summary: In high school, a tomboy and a popular girl are best friends, but as the year is ending their friendship grows deeper than anyone can explain. But what happens when reality gets in the way? KagSan
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The New Kid

Author: Raining Midnight

Her green eyes were reflecting in the mirror. She saw that her black cap that she had on covered up most of her long brown hair. She wore a white jersey that had red trimmings on it that hung all the way down to her knees. The jersey had the number 15 in the front and had "Takacashi" in the back. She had on a black shirt under it. It made her look like she had no breast at all. (RM: But she does) She wore baggy blue jeans with rough looking tennis shoes. She looked just like a boy. She smiled to herself in satisfaction.

"Sango!" her mother called for her. Sango frowned knowing that her mother would not like what she would see once she came down stairs.

"Yes?" she asked.

"It's time, come on, you don't want to be late for your first day of school" she yelled. Sango took a huge sigh as she took one last look at herself and went downstairs. Her mother turned around and made a tight scowl on her face. "What are you wearing?" she asked rudely. She put down the dish she was washing and walked closer to her daughter.

"A jersey?" Sango replied knowing exactly what was coming.

"And what did I tell you about wearing those…things!" her voice rose with every word.

"These 'things' are called clothes, mother." She replied in a harsh tone.

"Not the clothes that a young woman should be wearing." She resorted.

"Well, what if I don't wanna be like other girls? What if I want to be different?" she asked defensibly.

"Sango, you're not going out of the house looking like a boy!"

"I did it back in America," she mumbled as she crossed her arms and slammed down on one of their kitchen chairs, her legs were spread wide open.

"We're not in America anymore, we're in Japan now. They do things differently here."

"Whatever…" the teen said as she looked away from her mother. Her mother sighed and looked at her daughter.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Sango. You make everything so difficult." She said shaking her head regretfully. Sango wanted to hurry and get away from her mother before she said something that she might pay for later.

"Listen mom, I'm gonna be late." She said as she hurried and to the door.

"Sango!" her mother called, Sango stopped in her tracks almost out the door. She didn't bother to look back at her mother; she thought that she might say something else negative about her. "…be careful, and have a good first day of school," she said as she turned away from her daughter and coniuted to wash dishes. Sango felt her muscles slowly relax.

"Thanks mom," she muttered only loud enough for her mother to hear and then she was out the door.

Sango was born in Tokyo, Japan so she knew prefect Japanese. When her father had gotten a new job (when she was 6-years-old) they had to move to America. Sango loved it there, that was basically where she had grown up. Everything was prefect and since she had spent more time with her father and her big brother, Kohaku, she grew up being a tomboy. But when her father was killed on his job that's when things started to change. Sango was heartbroken, she and her father were very close and as soon as she died she became a lot colder. She use to be a very warm-hearted person and cared for everyone around her, but now things are very different. Kohaku had gone to military school after that so she barely got to see him. Since her mother didn't work they started being in debt, and that's when _he _same along…

Sango and her mother had moved back to Japan in order to get away from Sango's stepfather, Kumara. He was a very abusive man with many personal issues. He tended to take them out on Sango's mother, back when they were married. For some reason he had never touched Sango, maybe because she was younger. Sango and her mother had to move somewhere else. Her school wasn't that far away. She went to Shikon High School. As soon as Sango and her mother had moved back to Japan her mother enrolled her to this school because she heard that it was suppose to be so professional.

She let out a heavy sigh as she thought about how boring school was going to be today. She was let out of her daze when her mother called her.

"Kagome!" she called. Kagome took one last look in the mirror. Her raven long hair was curled at the ends. She had on a baby blue blouse with a white mini skirt. "Kagome, I'm not telling you again," Ms. Higurashi called.

"Yes, mom." She yelled back as she went up stairs to see what her mom had wanted. Her mom was cooking breakfast. She could smell her mother's famous blueberry pancakes. She wanted to eat but knew that if she did she would most likely be late. When Kagome got into the kitchen her mother turned her attention away from the stove and onto Kagome. "Did you want something?" Kagome asked. Her mother couldn't help but admire her daughter. She had grown so much. It was ashamed that her father had to pass away and miss this. "Um… mom?" Mrs. Higurashi snapped out of it.

"Yes, dear?"

"Did you want anything?" she asked again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey. Yes, I wanted to see if you wanted breakfast before I drove you to school this morning."

"No thanks, even though I want to, I think I'd better play it safe and go without breakfast. I'm almost late now." She said, as she looked her watch. Her mother turned off the stove and grabbed her keys.

"Well, we won't let that happen," she said as they both went out the door.

Sango was now in her new school. She looked down at her schedule card. _How the hell am I suppose to know where my Science class is? _She thought to herself as she looked around. People were staring at her a little bit. She could hear people whisper things like, "Have you ever seen that kid before?" or "Hey that must be that new guy from America." She sighed o herself as she went down the hallway, trying to avoid the crowd, that was until she bumped into someone. She fell on her butt as she looked up to see who this guy was. Her eyes got wide. The guy she bumped into had golden eyes, white hair, and…dog ears? She blinked.

"Uh…" was all she could get out before she was cut off.

"Watch where you're goin," he spat at her. She just continued to stare. She couldn't help it. She never seen anyone with dog ears before. The boy just looked down at her with a look of disgust on his face. "Are you just gonna sit there on your ass, or are you gonna get up like you got some sense. And why the hell are you starin at me like that, are you gay or something?"

"Huh?" she stuttered out even more confused.

"You heard me," he said. She quickly got up from the floor.

"What do you mean gay? What are you talking about?" she asked dumbfounded.

"You know, gay. When a dude likes another dude. Surely you can't be that stupid." He said as he cocked his eyebrow at her.

_He really thinks I'm a boy? _She thought to herself. _Wow, mom was actually right for once. I really do look like a guy. _ She thought to herself with a slight grin on her face.

"Yes, I know what gay is, and I'm not gay. How could I be gay if I'm a chick?" she asked.

"A chick?" he said as she backed away a bit. "You're a chick…?" he asked as if it was unbelievable.

"Uh…duh? How is that so hard to believe?" she asked offended.

"No, you couldn't possibility be a chick," he said. "You look just like a guy."

"well, sorry to disappoint you," she said as she was about to walk away.

"Wait," he called. She stopped.

"Why haven't I seen you around before?" he asked.

"I'm new,"

"Oh," he said in realization. "You must be that new kid from America." He pointed out. "What's your name anyway," he asked.

"Sango, yours?"

"Inuyasha."

"So, Inuyasha." She said as she looked down at her card. "Do you have any idea where I can find the Science room?" she asked. He grabbed the card and looked.

"Oh you have Integrated Science, that's on the down the hall to the left." He said as he looked through the other classes. "We have Art, P.E. and Spanish together, and lunch. But you have English, Social Studies, and Health on your own." He explained. She smirked at him. Just a second ago he was so mean to her and now he's…well, friendly. She guessed it was because he thought she was a guy.

"Thanks," she said as she took the card from him.

"No problem," he said. "By the way, why do you dress like that?" he asked her. She was a little taken back by this random question.

"Um, I don't know, I guess it's because I grew up with a lot of boys, and I feel comfortable in this clothing." She responded. He just nodded.

"Well, I'll see you later," he told her.

"Okay," she said as she went to her first class.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said as she got out of the car.

"Your welcome, sweetie and remember have a good day."

"I'll try," she said with a smile on her face. Her mother drove off leaving Kagome to go to school. _I really need a car… _she thought to herself. As soon as she entered the school Kagome was greeted with a very familiar voice.

"Hey, Kags," the voice said cheerfully. Kagome turned around to see a pair of green eyes staring right back at her.

"Hey Ayame, anything new?" she asked knowing that Ayame always had all the gossip. Ayame practically screamed.

"of course," she said with a very perky smile. "Kagura and Sesshomaru had a little problem this morning…"

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"Well, it turns out that Kagura cheated on Sesshomaru with this junior in college, I think his name was Renkostu."

"Seriously?"

"That's what I heard."

"How did Sesshomaru take it?" she asked wanting to know.

"Well, let's just say they had a nasty break-up." She said in almost a whisper. "What I heard, Sesshomaru called her a slut and sent Kagura crying."

"Wow…" Kagome said thinking about what she would do in that situation. If Koga ever cheated on her she didn't know what she would do. Probably beat him and the hoe that he cheated on her with, but Koga would never cheat on her. He was in love with her and everyone knows it. But the question is, does she love him back?

"Hey Kagome, why are you in 'La La Land'?" Ayame asked waving her hand across Kagome's face.

"huh?" Kagome said startled.

"You just kinda went out of it," Ayame told her.

"Oh, sorry, I was just thinking." Kagome said in a bit of a daze.

"Well, pay attention while you think," Ayame confronted. "Now, back to what I was saying…oh yeah, guess what I heard?" Ayame said in a teasing voice.

"What?" Kagome said very aware of Ayame's teasing notion. Ayame giggled a bit before speaking.

"I heard that Inuyasha Ramashi likes you," she said trying to hold back her innocent giggles. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Are you, actually serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, I heard he's been liking you for a while," she replied. Kagome's face ended up getting redder by the second. Kagome didn't know what to say. She always thought that Inuyasha was cute and everything, but she never really thought that he felt the same way. In fact, he always acted mean to her. Plus, she heard that he had liked her twin cousin, Kikyo. Her dark blue eyes showed confusion and Ayame noticed, so she decided to change the subject.

"I also heard there was a new kid." Ayame told her.

"Oh, you mean the one from America?" she asked.

"Yep, one girl told me that she saw him and that he was hot." Ayame said with a wink.

"Really?" Kagome asked a bit confused. "I heard the new kid was going to be a girl," she informed her.

"Are you sure? Surely that can't be right. If that girl told me she was a boy then she must have been blind,"

"Well, I guess we'll have to see." she said as she looked at the time. "Hey, I have to go to class or I'll be late, I'll talk to you later." Kagome said as she rushed off to her class. Which was Integrated Science.

Sango was in her classroom with most of the students staring at her as if they had never seen another human being before. It was really annoying her. She cursed under her breath. She put her head down on her desk hoping that she could just die right now. She felt so misplaced. Her head popped up when she heard the door open again. She looked and saw it was just another student, some girl. She looked preppy to her. She sighed as the blue-eyed girl sat next to her. The girl ended up staring at Sango as well, which was really pissing Sango off. She turned to the girl.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked in a very harsh tone. The girl was a little taken back by her sudden question. "You act like you haven't seen a human-being before." The girl suddenly smiled. Sango looked at her confused. The girl suddenly started to giggle. _Did I miss something? _She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry," the girl said.

"Huh?" she asked. _This school is getting weirder by the minute. _

"It's just that this school doesn't have many new people, by the way, my name's Kagome Higurashi." She said with a smile. As soon as Sango was about to say something the teacher came in.

"Okay class, today we have a new student, from America. Please, come and introduce yourself to the class," he gestured to Sango. Sango let out a heavy sigh as she went in front of the class, all eyes on her.

"Um, My name's Sango Takacashi. I'm 17-years-old. I came from America about 3 months ago, and that's pretty much it." She said as she was about to sit down but someone raised their hand. Sango looked towards the guy who raised it. "Um, yes?"

"Isn't Sango a girl's name?" he asked.

"Uh, duh. That's because I'm a girl." She replied. Half the kids in the class gasped. She took her seat next to Kagome.

"Well, class, I want you to make a warm welcome for Sango since this is a great change for her, I want you to make her feel at home, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," the class replied in unison.

"So it's true…" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"Is what true?" she asked.

"You are a girl," she said.

"Yeah," she said with a slight smirk.

For that whole class period they talked and got to know each other. Even though they looked and acted different it turned out that they had more in common than they thought. It was sort of like they clicked together. It also turned out that they had every class together expect 6th period, which was Health. The bell soon rang.

"Hey Sango!" a boy called. Sango turned around and saw a boy with short black hair that was in pony tail coming towards her.

"Yeah?" she asked as she put her hands in her pockets.

"What's up? The name's Miroku." He said with a cheesy grin.

"Um, okay." She said, as she was about to walk away. Kagome looked at Miroku and shook her head.

"Wait," he called. Sango looked back again, still annoyed.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Are you single?" Sango's eyes widened. Kagome almost laughed. She knew Miroku since 5th grade. She knew exactly what he was up to.

"Uh, why do you want to know?" she asked nervously. He smirked at her.

"I'll see you later my dear Sango." He said with a wink and walked out of the classroom.

"Um…what was that about?" Sango asked Kagome.

"That was just Miroku being Miroku." She said with a slight sigh. "I don't think that boy will ever change,"

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Well, Miroku Houshi is the school's pervert. Don't get me wrong, he's a good guy to hand around with and everything but he'll flirt with any girl that moves," she informed her.

"Oh," Sango said as she made a mental note to stay away from Miroku.

The day practically flew by. She ended up getting to know Inuyasha a lot more, even though she wasn't as close to him as she was with Kagome, he was still a great guy friend. She also met Kagome's friend Ayame. She was beginning to like this school. By this time everyone knew she was a girl (finally)

They were now going to 5th period, P.E. As Kagome and Sango were talking, a boy with long raven hair that was pulled back in a long ponytail with light blue eyes came.

"Hey baby," he greeted Kagome. She gave him a huge smile.

"Hey, Koga." She replied. He gave her a huge and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Then he finally turned his attention toward Sango.

"Hey honey, whose this?" he asked.

"This is Sango, the new girl from America." She told him. He looked at her strangely.

"Wow, she's weird-looking," he said outloud. Sango shot him a deadly glare. Kagome elbowed him.

"Ow, what was that for? I was only telling the truth." Said rubbing his arm. Sango cleared her throat and adjusted her cap.

"Listen Kagome, I'll see you in P.E." she said as she was about to walk away.

"Sango," Kagome called. Sango looked back.

"What?" she said in a fairly harsh tone.

"Um, I thought we were gonna…"

"Well I guess you thought wrong," Sango said cutting her off. Sango was getting very annoyed. She wasn't thinking about what she was saying or who she was saying it to right now. Kagome looked at her with a hurt expression but Sango said ignored it. "I don't want to interrupt you and your boyfriend right now," Sango said as she walked off to the gym.

This is my very first fanfic so I hope you like it. And yes, this is a Sango/Kagome fic. I know it doesn't seem that way right now but please be patience.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Getting Use To

Author: Raining Midnight

Author's Note: Thank you soooooooooooooooo much for all of your reviews! I appreciate each and very one of you guys reading my story. Well, here's your well-deserved chapter two. I hope you like it.

Sango was in the lady's locker room changing to her P.E. clothes. She was very annoyed at Kagome and her boyfriend, Koga. She looked around to see she was the only one in the locker room. She looked in one of the mirrors. Was she really weird looking? She thought to herself as she took off her black cap. Her hair flowed down like silk.

"That bastard," she whispered to herself, referring to Koga.

"I hope your not talking about me," a voice said startling her. She quickly turned around and saw Kagome's blue eyes staring at her.

"No, I was talking about someone else," Sango muttered as she put her long hair in a ponytail, trying to ignore Kagome's presence.

"Is it Koga?" she asked. Sango did not respond. Kagome already knew that it was Koga that was bothering her. "Sango, you'll have to excuse Koga. He never could keep his mouth shut, and he never thinks before he speaks." She informed her. Sango still didn't say anything. Kagome sighed as she walked up to her new friend. She put her hand on Sango's bare shoulder. Her warm touch made Sango get butterflies in the pit of her stomach. "Sango, you're not weird looking at all…" Kagome paused before she continued. "In fact, I think you're beautiful." She said in a soft voice. "If anyone says differently they're crazy," Sango's eyes widened, her face was flushed.

"Um…th-thanks…" she stuttered out as she looked down uncomfortably. _Did…did she just say I was beautiful… _she thought to herself.

But then she let reality sink in; Kagome probably just said that to make her feel better. Sango wanted to desperately change this very awkward subject. Kagome sensing the tension took her hand off her shoulder and went back to her usual happy, cheerful self.

"Well, we better get ready for P.E. before we have to run extra laps," Kagome said as she took her gym clothes from her P.E. locker and started getting dressed. Sango blinked at her sudden change in attitude, but continued getting dressed.

As they were both changing, Kagome couldn't help but let her eyes wonder to Sango. She couldn't believe the difference when she had her clothes on and off. She actually looked like a girl, in fact, a very beautiful girl. It was so strange how different she looked when she was in boy's clothes and now. She noticed how Sango's muscles flexed when she put her P.E. shirt on. She couldn't help but see the way her breast slightly bounced with almost every move. Kagome soon caught herself. She quickly turned away, embarrassed. When they finished Sango was about to walk out of the locker room when Kagome called her. She looked back at her wondering what she wanted.

"Hey um…are we still cool? Are you still mad at the Koga thing?" Kagome asked. Sango thought about it for a second, and realized that she had no reason to be mad at Kagome. It was Koga who angered her and insulted her.

"Yeah," she said with a smirk. "We're cool," she replied. Kagome smiled in response. They walked out of the locker room and into the gym.

"Sango," she heard someone call. She looked to see it was no one other than Inuyasha. She looked back Kagome.

"I'll be right back," Sango told her. Kagome nodded. Sango walked over to Inuyasha. She saw a guy standing next to him that she has seen in most of her classes.

"Hey, you actually look like a girl now," Inuyasha teased.

"Whatever," Sango said as she punched him lightly on the arm. Inuyasha rubbed his arm. _Wow, she punches hard for a chick… _he thought to himself.

"Well, I want you to meet my friend," he said as he gestured to the guy next to him.

"This is Bankostu," he told her. She took a minute to check him out. He had blue eyes, but nowhere near as exotic as Kagome's. He had long black hair that was braided down to his butt and had a birthmark on his forehead. He was a little on the short side, but all and all he was pretty sexy.

"Hey," she said with a smile.

"Hey, so you're knew here?" he asked.

"Yeah, just came today," she replied. Inuyasha sat there with a small smirk on his face. Sango noticed this. _What the hell is he up to? _She thought to herself. Before her and Bankostu had any more conversation the coach came in.

"Okay people, move it!" she yelled. Everyone suddenly got in a single file line, excluding Sango. She looked around so confused. She looked at Kagome and noticed that she was wanted to say something but couldn't. Like she was moving her lips but no sound was coming out.

"Huh?" Sango whispered.

"Did I hear someone make a peep?" the coach asked turning to Sango.

"Wha?" was all Sango could say. _What the fuck is going on here? _She thought to herself very puzzled.

"Are you deaf, or are you just that stupid?" the coach yelled, now in her face. Sango wanted to yells back but she knew that if she did that then she would've gotten in trouble. She REALLY didn't want to get in trouble on her first day. So she stayed silent. Suddenly Inuyasha raised his hand. The coach looked up. "You have permission." The coach told him.

"Ms. Yuya, she is new here. She doesn't know the routine." He said quietly not moving from his spot. Yuya looked down at Sango.

"So we have a new maggot…" she said with a slight smirk. "What's your name?" she asked Sango.

"Sango Takacashi," she replied sternly. Yuya gotten wide eyed.

"What did you just say?" she asked in a softer voice.

"Uh, Sango Takacashi," she replied again.

"Did you say…Takacashi?" she asked.

"Yeah," Sango told her, everyone else looked very confused along with herself.

"Come in my office," she ordered Sango quietly. Sango followed the strange woman to a small room right outside the gym. Sango looked around. _Wow, this is a very small office… _she thought to herself. She looked towards Ms. Yuya, who seemed to be admiring her in some kind of way that slightly irritated Sango. Sango coughed which made Yuya snap out of it.

"If you don't mind me asking, what am I doing here?" she asked impatient. Yuya smiled one of her very very very rare smiles. She looked a lot better when she smiled, she should really try doing it more often.

"You look just like him," she muttered in a light daze. Sango had trouble hearing her.

"What was that?"

"Are you possibly related to Kohacku?" she asked her. Sango blinked a few times before she actually answered the question.

"Uh…yeah he's my brother, how do you know him?" she questioned.

"I was in the military with him," she said trying not to smile. "He's a fine solider and he might be a general someday if he wanted." She said dreamily. Sango looked bit confused. Even though it would explain why Yuya was acting like that. Sango was about to say something but Yuya just continued on. "You know, your brother saved my life." She said in a soft voice. Sango's mouth opened but nothing came out of it. She was shocked. Her own brother had saved someone's life. But it was to be expected if you knew Kohacku's personality. He was always so naïve and did everything to make everyone else's life better. "I owe your brother so much. So if there's anything I can do in order to make you happy just tell me." She said with a smirk. Sango nodded wanting to end the whole thing and just get on with class.

P.E. class went by smoothly. Her and Bankostu seemed to get along very well and had many things in common. The only thing was that it seemed as though their conversation died out quickly. Sango also noticed something about Inuyasha, he always seemed to stare at Kagome behind her back and when she did try and talk to him he was always rude to her. She thought that was very strange. She found that P.E. was her favorite class, not only because Kagome and Inuyasha were in it but also because she was actually good at it. Everyone soon found out not to mess with Sango when it comes to sport activities. She was one of the most athletic people in there. Not to mention Ms. Yuya treated her like a goddess.

"Hey Sango, you didn't tell me you were this athletic." Kagome told her as they were running the track. Sango grinned.

"I guess it's just in my blood," she called out to her as she passed her and everyone else.

After P.E. was finally lunch. Sango was starving. At this moment she would probably kill someone for food.

"Hey Kagome where's the cafeteria?" she asked in a rush. Kagome slightly giggled at the tomboy's behavior.

"Well, since we're both going to the same place we might as well go together, don't you agree?" she asked her with one of her many innocent smiles.

"Ugh, sure." She said hastily. She didn't really care at the moment. She was so hungry that she was about to go run in hopes to find the cafeteria. They started to walk to the café, although Sango was walking slightly faster than Kagome.

They got to the cafeteria in record time. Sango practically jumped in the lunch line while Kagome slowly followed behind. When she saw her opinions of food she nearly threw up on the spot. "Um…Kagome, what is that?" she said as she pointed to a gray slimy looking object with green spots in it.

"That's the mystery meat…" Kagome informed her while grimacing. Sango sniffed and took a step back.

"Yeah, that's a mystery I don't want to solve." Sango said in disgust. "You know what, I think I just lost my appetite." She said as she turned back. Kagome stayed in the line and had gotten salad. (The safest thing on the menu). She sat down next to Sango who grumbled in frustration.

"Why didn't you just eat a salad?" Kagome asked. Sango shivered at the word salad.

"I don't see how people can eat that stuff…" Sango complained as she turned her back on her and her salad. Kagome frowned.

"Most girls eat them, they're very healthy." Kagome advised, as she took a small bite out of it.

"Well as you can probably tell I'm not like 'most girls'." She quoted her using her fingers as a gesture. "Besides…" she said continuing on. "All salad is is a big bowl of lettuce mixed in with some tomatoes and whatever the hell else." Sango said spreading her legs farther out.

"Well, geez, I didn't mean to offend you. All I'm saying is that it couldn't hurt you to eat salad every now and then," Kagome resorted as she wiped her mouth. Observed how Kagome ate. She ate as if she was raised in a palace or of royalty. She was so elegant with every little step. Much unlike the tomboyish Sango. Sango doesn't really care about how she poses herself or of how people think of her. Sango never really thought about that stuff. "Is there salad on my face or something?" Kagome asked. Sango snapped out of it.

"What? Huh?" she asked quickly.

"I asked if there was anything on my face, you were kind of staring at me." Kagome explained. Sango had a slight blush on her face and turned her gaze off her.

"No, it was nothing," Sango replied quickly. Kagome would've pushed the topic farther but Inuyasha came and sat by Sango. Sango was secretly thanking the Kamis that Inuyasha came along when he did. She looked on his plate and noticed he had a McDonald's bag with him. Sango frowned. "Hey how'd you get that?" she asked pointing to his bag.

"Oh you mean this?" Inuyasha said lifting the bag up like he was stupid. Sango gave him an obvious glare. "We have a McDonald's in the mall a few blocks down from the school, I got Miroku to pick it up." He said with a cheesy grin, while Sango had a scowl on her face. _Why couldn't someone tell me that sooner? _Sango thought to herself annoyed. She looked over at Kagome who was still munching away on her salad. Sango adjusted her hat.

"Wow, you're a really slow eater." Sango told her, still very much annoyed with smelling Inuyasha's fries and McChicken. Inuyasha snorted.

"Heh, the wrench is always slow," Inuyasha agreed as he took a bite of his McChicken. Sango's mouth was water, she wanted to snatch the food he had and run but she wasn't that crazy.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kagome asked referring to Inuyasha's comment. "Are you just that stupid?" Inuyasha asked with a small smirk on his face. Kagome wrinkled up her face in anger. "I mean, you are the slowest eater, the slowest runner, come on, don't make me name anything else, I might hurt your feelings." Inuyasha said as if it was nothing. He continued to eat his McChicken and started on a little of his fries. Sango was looking back and forth at Inuyasha to Kagome and thought that this could be interesting. Inuyasha's golden eyes glinted with amusement. Kagome's blue eyes were glazed in anger and frustration. As soon as some harsh words was going to be said, they heard a type of growling noise. They both stopped and looked at Sango who was looking down at her stomach. As soon as the noise stopped she blushed madly in embarrassment.

"Um…sorry about that, " she said as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand.

"Hey, Inu!" Sango heard a female's voice say. Kagome's face darkened at her voice. Sango looked up to see a girl that looked an awful lot like Kagome come towards their table. She looked towards the girl and then at Kagome. Inuyasha looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Oh, what's up Kikyo," Inuyasha greeted her still chewing on his food. The girl called Kikyo looked towards Sango and her face brighten.

"And who is this?" she asked in a flirters voice as she sat next to Sango. In Sango opinion she sat a little too close for personal comfort. Sango took a wild guess, Kikyo didn't know she was a girl yet. She could smell her perfume, which almost made her choke. It was much too strong. Sango looked at Kagome for help, but Kagome looked as though she could laugh. Inuyasha was about to tell her but Kikyo interrupted him. "I guess you're new here huh?" Kikyo asked. Sango didn't answer, she much too uncomfortable at the moment. Kagome shot her a sympathetic smile. "Aw, come on, don't be shy." Kikyo whispered. "I can show you around if you want," Kikyo said as reached down the table and touched Sango's thigh. Sango jumped from wear she was sitting and looked down at the puzzled Kikyo.

"Don' flatter yourself," Sango told her in a harsh tone as she adjusted her cap. She was use to girls making that mistake about her by now. It even happened in America many times. And she didn't really mind. But what she didn't like was the fact that Kikyo was so bold. Kagome couldn't hold it back anymore, she started to cackle. Kikyo shot Kagome a scowl.

"What's so funny?" Kikyo asked in a demanding tone.

"Um…Kikyo, I've been trying to tell you, this is Sango. The new student from America. She's a girl." Inuyasha told her. Kikyo looked at Sango in shock, but then that look was soon followed by disgust. Kikyo then ran off to the table wear she was once sitting, while muttering.

"What a freak," At that moment Sango knew she had made her first enemy at Shikon High.

Kagome explained to her that Kikyo was one of the high preps at this school. She also told her that she flirted with anything that moved. With each comment or insult that Kagome threw at Kikyo Inuyasha always defended her. Which made Kagome become very annoyed.

"Why do you two look so much alike?" Sango asked her. Kagome let out a slight sigh.

"Well, unfortunately she's my twin cousin," she replied with her head down. Suddenly at that moment the bell rang and lunch was over. Inuyasha was just finishing his fries and Kagome still had over half her salad left, but claimed she was full. Sango sighed to herself, she was not only still hungry but also she has to go to her Health class, alone. Neither Kagome nor Inuyasha was in Health with her.

"See ya later," he said to Sango as he gave her a friendly punch on the arm. Sango gave him a cheesy grin and punched him back with little force. Inuyasha then wondered off to his class.

"The Health room is just down the hall to the right." Kagome acknowledge her pointing in that direction.

"Thanks," she said. Kagome just smiled her cheerful smile in response. It felt kind of awkward for Sango at this point. For the entire school day she'd just been hanging around Kagome, until now. The two gave each other their phone number and email addresses before rushing off to their class.

Sango took a deep breath as she entered the classroom. She looked around to see a pair of familiar blue eyes. She put her hands in her pocket and slightly smirked when she realized that the blue eyes belonged to Bankostu. She sat down next to him and class begun.

For that whole entire class period they talked. About basically everything they could think about. Even though they would die out pretty fast, they were still pretty interesting conversations. Although they were having some interesting conversations she couldn't help but miss Kagome's company. It felt a bit odd in class without her cheerful presences. Sango frowned at the thought.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Sango looked at him.

"Oh, it's nothing." Sango assured him. Bankostu just nodded and continued with his conversation.

When the bell rang they exchanged numbers and email addresses before leaving. Despite it being school and all, she liked it. She smiled to herself. She was glad she was spending the rest of the year at Shikon High. Even though she knew it was gonna take some getting use to.

Well that's the end of the second chappie. Sorry it took a while to update. Love ya and God Bless! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Party Time!

Author: Raining Midnight

Several weeks have passed since that first day of school. Everyone seemed to really like Sango and her 'different' personality. (Except Kikyo and her friends). Her and Inuyasha have become very good friends and talk very often. Ayame is a good friend to talk to sometimes; the problem is that sometimes she can talk a little too much. Everyone is telling her that Bankostu has a major crush on her, but she's very clueless as to see it. Miroku is flirting with her every chance the pervert gets. And strangely, he continues to grab her butt and asks very disturbing questions such as, "Will you bear my child?" which is always answered with a "No" followed by a huge slap. Her and Koga usually argue. They always bicker about every pointless thing. And as for Kagome…

Ever since then Kagome and Sango have been an inseparable duo. They grew on each other. They've grown so close that they could finish each other sentences if they wanted to. It was very strange because they appeared to be totally opposites but they had much in common. They call each other everyday after school and when they have to get off the phone they always end up IMing each other. On weekends they go over each other's houses, even Koga is starting to get jealous.

Right now Sango and Kagome were in another day of school. The only thing good was that it was Friday. They were in the middle of lunch. Kagome claimed she wasn't hungry that day so all she had was a bottle of Ginger ale. Sango claimed that she was going to be anorectic by the time the school year was over. Kagome ignored her comment and continued to sip on her drink. Inuyasha had Chicken Nuggets with a large fry. Sango joined him in a McDonald's meal and had a medium fry with an Oreo McFlurry. All in all, so far lunch was rather boring other than the fact that Inuyasha and Kagome bickered away over pointless issues while Sango sat there and listened. It was boring. Inuyasha was the first one to be done, despite the fact that Kagome only had a drink he was still done before her. Sango sighed as she adjusted her red cap.

"So…" Kagome started. Sango looked up at Kagome's big vigor blue eyes. "Are you coming over my house today or am I coming over yours?" Kagome asked. "My mom said she wants you over since she's cooking her special grilled fish fillet." She informed her. Sango opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Ayame running to their table. She seemed very out of breath.

"I…was…loo-king…fo-r…y-you…" she muttered out between breaths. She held on to Sango's shoulder for support. Sango blinked in confusion.

"Um…how'd you get here?" Sango asked. "You're not even in the same lunch as us, you're suppose to be in class."

"I…ditched." She said, as she seemed like she caught her breath. "I had to tell you guys something,"

"What could be this important?" Kagome asked her. "You're probably gonna get in trouble,"

"I'm having a party," Ayame told them cheerful. Sango shook her head.

"I thought someone died or something," Sango told her.

"Who's invited?" Inuyasha asked.

"Everyone," Ayame replied.

"When does it start?" Kagome asked her still sipping on her drink.

"It's from 7 to 3," Ayame answered. Kagome smirked.

"Well, you know I'm coming. You have the best parties." Ayame nodded at her compliment.

"Yup, and you know the best part?" Ayame asked. Sango cocked an eyebrow.

"My parents don't know about it." Ayame said with a huge grin on her face.

"Well that's smart of you," Sango said in a sarcastic tone.

"I know," the redhead said not catching the sarcastic part. Sango sighed to herself wondering how Ayame could possibly end up in the 12th grade. "So are you guys coming or what?" she asked.

"Well I guess I don't have anything else to do," Inuyasha replied. Ayame nodded then looked down at Sango.

"Well, Kagome just said that she's going so what about you?" she asked her eagerly. Sango thought about it for a second. Then concern crossed her bright green eyes.

"Is the bitch going?" she asked as she looked in Kikyo's direction. Ayame looked where Sango was looking and giggled a bit before answering.

"Well I said that everyone was invited, didn't I?"

"Well in that case no," Sango answered.

"Oh come one, you can't let one person not let you go to the biggest party of the year," Ayame pouted.

"Who said it was going to be the biggest party of the year?" Sango mocked.

"I do," Ayame answered with pride.

"Sango are you sure you're not going?" Kagome asked with a sad look on her face. Inuyasha snorted at Kagome in annoyance.

"Can't she just do what she wants to do without having you behind her?" Inuyasha asked in rough tone. Kagome ignored him still waiting for Sango's answer.

"I don't wanna have to deal with Bitchy-O, over there." She said as she continued eating.

"Sango, you can't be that mad at her?" Ayame asked in disbelief. Sango merely grumbled in response.

"You can't let Kikyo cost you this party," Kagome told her in a pleading voice. Sango was starting to get annoyed with Kagome. She wanted to go, but she knew that Kikyo was probably gonna push her over the edge. Sango turned away from her begging blue eyes, knowing that if she kept staring at them she was going to give in.

"You act like you can't go by yourself," Inuyasha said. Kagome was about to say something to him but the bell rang. Sango sighed as she looked down at her unfinished food. She barely got to eat with all this drama.

After that, 6th period went by in a flash. Her and Bankostu talked about the party. He was going and had asked her if she was going.

"I don't know," she replied. "Kagome is practically begging me," she said with an annoyed look on her face. Bankostu chuckled at this.

"She's crazy about you, you know?" he told her. His sudden statement shocked Sango. "You're very lucky to have a friend that cares so much about you,"

"Um, yeah I guess so," she agreed quickly wanting to change the subject. Bankostu grinned.

"Why are you blushing?" he teased. Sango's eyes widened as she snapped her cap down so no one could see her face.

"I'm not blushing," she told him in a demanding tone. It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself more than him. She could still feel Bankostu's grin on her.

"Why are you trying to hide that beautiful face?" he asked her. Sango could feel her face turn crimson red. Then it hit her like someone had slapped her in the face. _Are Bankostu and I flirting? _She thought to herself. It felt kind of awkward because she always thought of him as a great "GUY" friend. In fact, it sort of seemed wrong. As if she shouldn't be doing that stuff with Bankostu. She suddenly had a deep pit of guilt run through her stomach. Before she had any more time to think about it the bell had rang thus the school day was finally over and the weekend had officially begun. Bankostu had already left the classroom.

When she walked in the door she noticed that the house was empty. She went into the kitchen to get her something to eat and found a yellow sticky note on the refrigerator. She peeled it off and started to read it.

_Hey Honey,_

_I'm out shopping. Call me on my cell phone if you're going anywhere. If Kagome's with you, you two can have one of those TV dinners in the freezer. Have a great day sweetie. I love you._

_Mom_

Sango sighed as she put the note down on the table. _Great, more TV dinners… _she thought to herself. This was one of them times when she wished her mother had the time to cook real food. "Oh well," Sango muttered to herself. She went downstairs to her basement and logged in to her computer. She went on the Internet and found out that one buddy was online.

-Online-

**WrecklessTomBoy15(Sango): Hey, wat are u doing on so early?**

**SliverHairedDemon(Inuyasha): Miroku drove me home**

**WrecklessTomBoy15: How can u even stand that guy?**

**SliverHairedDemon: I dunno. I guess he jus grew on me**

**WrecklesstomBoy15: He seems to wanna grow on me…**

Inuyasha laughed out loud at her comment.

**SliverHairedDemon: lol**

**WrecklessTomBoy15: w/e neways enough about that pervert**

**SliverHairedDemon: I always thought that u 2 would make a great couple.**

Sango almost gagged.

**WrecklessTomBoy15: yea rite, the day I'll go wit him is the day I will praise Kikyo.**

**SliverHairedDemon: lol, well I guess it's not gonna happen then huh?**

**WrecklesstomBoy15: Nope**

**SliverHairedDemon: oh well, u can't blame a man 4 tryin. Wat about Bank? **

**WrecklessTomBoy15: Wat about him? **

Inuyasha smirked at the computer.

**SliverHairedDemon: R u 2 ever gonna hook-up?**

Sango nearly choked at the question. Before she had time she to answer he had typed another response.

**SliverHairedDemon: U kno he's into u rite?**

Sango took a deep breath.

**WrecklessTomBoy15: I'm kinda figuring that out…but I don't really care**

**SliverHairedDemon: Y not? I thought u were into him 2**

**WrecklessTomBoy15: I don't kno, I guess it's because we're such close friends and I don't wanna ruin that. Besides it doesn't really feel rite.**

Inuyasha blinked at the computer.

**SliverHairedDemon: What doesn't feel rite?**

**WrecklessTomBoy15: Flirting wit him or the thought of goin out wit him. 4 some reason it seems like I should be doin this stuff wit someone else.**

**SliverHairedDemon: Mayb ur in2 some1 else**

**WrecklessTomBoy15: Hm, maybe…but who?**

**SliverHairedDemon: Hm, do you have any ideas?**

Sango thought for a second about any guy that she could possibly like. Surprising she couldn't think of any that were her type.

**WrecklessTomBoy15: No not really…**

**SliverHairedDemon: Well, enough about that. R u goin to the party 2night?**

**WrecklessTomBoy15: Dunno. Kagome wants me 2 come tho.**

**SliverHairedDemon: it's totally up 2 u**

**WrecklessTomBoy15: Duh…**

**SliverHairedDemon: Hey I g2g. Sesshomaru wants the computer. I'll try n call ya later.**

**SliverHairedDemon Has Signed Off**

**WrecklessTomBoy15 Has Signed Off**

**-Offline-**

Sango sighed as she got up from the computer and stretched. _Hm…should I go to the party tonight… _she thought to herself. On one hand she could have a great time with her best friend, on the other she might kill her worse enemy in the process. Se knew that she had a short temper and she knew as well as anyone that Kikyo could easily get to her. It wasn't like Kikyo could beat her up or anything, on the contrary. She could probably beat the pulse out of her. And everyone knew it. But that was just it. She could be the _pulse _out of her. Sango knew that once she was on Kikyo she wouldn't be able to control herself. But then again, she wanted to go to the party with Inuyasha, Bankostu, Ayame, and the most important person, Kagome. She knew that she was in a very complicated problem at the moment. She sighed again knowing that Kagome will bug her till no end about this party. Suddenly as if on cue, the phone was ringing. She ran to the phone knowing what was gonna be on the caller ID. When she picked it up she say "Higurashi Yumi" on it. She clicked the ON button.

"Hello?" she answered in a tired tone.

"You're coming to the party right?" she heard Kagome's voice on the other line. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Geez, don't you even say hello anymore?" Sango asked.

"Sango are you going or not?" Kagome asked totally ignoring her question. Sango quietly prayed that the phone would turn off right now.

"I don't know," she replied annoyed.

"Well, is it at least a maybe?" Kagome asked in an innocent voice. Sango grumbled.

"Yeah Kagome, it's a maybe." Sango told her.

"Is it going to be a yes?" she asked. Sango snapped.

"Why do you have to be so persistent?" she asked in a bitter voice.

"Hey do you have to be so suborn?" she resorted.

"Why can't you just hang out with Ayame or Inuyasha? Or some of your other friends?" Sango asked her. There was a long stream of awkward silence, before Kagome responded.

"Do you not wanna hang out with me?" Kagome asked in a very hurtful tone. It was almost as if she was gonna cry. Sango's eyes widened.

"No of course not." She practically yelled over the phone. "It's not that at all. It's just that…"

"It's fine," Kagome replied in a hoarse tone. "I just thought that we could hang out tonight. You know, like we always do. But I guess since you don't want to I can go with Koga," Kagome told her. Sango gritted her teeth. "He's starting to get mad anyways, he thinks that I haven't spent enough time with him. I guess this it my chance to fix that huh?" For some reason the mention of Koga seemed to put a sting through her stomach. And what was worse was that it felt like as if she was going to replace her with Koga. She was a little angry even though she knew that she was the one that started to whole thing. Sango swallowed hard.

"Fine," Sango told her. "I'm sure you and him will have more fun then we ever had," Sango said to her in a bitter voice. She heard a bit of a gasp on the other line. Sango knew that she had crossed the line but she didn't care.

"And…and what is that suppose to mean?" Kagome asked her.

"It means…" At that moment her phone beeped, meaning that someone else was calling her. Sango sighed. "Kag, hold on. Okay?" she asked. She didn't bother to wait for her response. She clicked over.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, I have good news," said the very familiar voice on the other line.

"What is it Bankostu?"

"Well you know Kikyo?" he asked her stupidly. She felt her jaw tighten.

"How could I forget?" she groaned to herself.

"She got grounded," he told her. "And you know what that means?" he asked her in a teasing manner. She felt her smile get bigger.

"I can go," she said as she felt her heart beat 100 times lighter. But then she realized, she had just gotten into a fight with Kagome. If Kagome was mad at her then there wasn't really much use going. "Listen Bankostu, I have someone on the other line, I'll have to call you back," she told him. "But thanks for telling me,"

"Anytime, I hope you come," he said and with that he hung up. Sango clicked back on the other line.

"Hello?" she asked. But all she received was a dial tone. _Great… _she thought to herself angry, now that one problem was solved there was another. She knew that if was her fault that she and Kagome had gotten into that fight but she was still so damn angry. She felt like she was going to throw the phone. But of course she wasn't that crazy. She gently put the phone down and clenched her fist in anger. _Now Kagome's gonna be hangin with that mangy wolf! _She thought to herself irritated. Although at times she doesn't act like she does, she cares a lot for Kagome. Sometimes she even had to question these strong feelings she had for the cheerful girl. As she thought of what they would be doing there, (sexually wise) she thought she was about to throw up. She took a deep breath and tried to clam down.

Kagome hung up he phone thinking about her and Sango's conversation. She felt so hurt that Sango would say something like that. But then again, why did she feel this bad? She knew she had put a lot of pressure on her to go to the party, but that was only because she had wanted to spend some time out of school with Sango. Sometimes she wondered if Sango even thought of her the way she thought of Sango. A lot of times she acts as though she doesn't care about her, and it hurts. But most of the time she doesn't want Sango to know that it bothers her.

She sighed to herself as she went upstairs to her room. Once she up there she flopped down on her bed. She stared up at the ceiling. _What does she think of me? _Kagome thought to herself annoyed. _Does she just think of me as just some kid to talk to? A spoiled brat? _She was getting irritated. _Does she feel the way I do? Does she think of me as someone special? That's what I think of her. But…why do I feel so strongly about her? What is it about Sango that makes me feel so…alive? _Kagome caught herself. _Wait, I don't even think that much about Koga! Why am I thinking so much of Sango? And why am I asking myself all these questions? _Kagome's brain began to hurt thinking so much. Suddenly her cell phone began to vibrate. She looked on it and it read "Koga". She slightly rolled her eyes. She was hoping it was Sango. She answered.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hey babe," he cackled on the other line.

"Oh hey," she replied uninterestedly.

"Hey, is there something wrong? You don't sound like yourself?" Koga asked concerned. Kagome snapped out of it realizing that she needed to get out of this mood.

"No it's nothing," she replied in a forcefully cheerful tone.

"Uh, whatever you say babe, any who, are you crashin Ayame's party tonight?" he asked her. Kagome let out a big sigh. Even though she had told Sango that she was going to go with Koga instead she really didn't feel like going it she wasn't. But she knew that she had to take her mind of Sango somehow.

"Yeah," she told him.

"Great, so I'll pick you up a 6:30 then?" he asked.

"Um, yeah sure." She said.

"Alright, see ya then." He said and with that Kagome was left with a dial tone. Kagome flopped down on her bed once again. Thinking about how she could possible have fun without Sango there beside her. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw Sango's intense green one's stare back at her. She sighed to herself. Oh how she loved those bright green eyes.

For the next couple of hours she tried to get her mind off Kagome by watching TV. But dramatic soap operas didn't help. She flipped it to the sports channel but she soon remembered that Kagome's favorite team was the "Kyoto Giants" which surprisingly they were playing now. She turned the TV off. Her stomach started to grow. She went into the fridge to get something decent to eat. When she opened it the cupcakes that Kagome had baked for her were in there. Sango quickly closed the fridge and slammed down in the kitchen chair. She rubbed her head tiredly. No matter what she did her mind always drifted back to Kagome somehow. She slightly growled at herself. Wondering why she felt so guilty. _This is going to be a long day…_ Sango thought to herself. The phone started to ring again. She practically jumped to it hoping it was Kagome. She looked on the caller ID and it said, "Ramashi InuTaisho" she sighed frustratingly and hit the button.

"Hello?" her voice sounded rough.

"Hey, are you coming to the party?" Inuyasha asked on the other line. "It's almost 6'o clock," he told her. She slumped down back down on the couch and sighed. "What's up with you?" Inuyasha asked her.

"I don't know," Sango said dumbly as if he would believe that.

"Um…did I miss something?"

"It's no big deal," Sango insisted. But he knew that something was wrong. He wasn't that stupid. He knew that something was bothering his friend and he was determined to bug the hell out of her until he found out what. He guessed that's why him and Sango get along so well, because they both had strong, stubborn personalities.

"Inuyasha, I said it's nothing, so will you drop it already?" she asked him still very annoyed about the Kagome issue.

"Sango, did something happen between you and Bankostu?" he asked.

"No," she replied.

"Did Kikyo say something to you?"

"She doesn't have to guts," she sneered at him. He thought about it for a second.

"Is it Kagome?" he asked. He was only guessing. When he heard that Sango didn't say anything on the other line he knew that was what was wrong with her. He could truly read Sango like a book. "Listen, don't worry about it. Whatever she said I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything, don't let shit like that get to you," he advised her.

"Who said I was letting her get to me?' she snapped at him angrily.

"Um…Sango I was only…"

"Inuyasha, please just drop it." She ordered him. Inuyasha sighed that knowing that Sango probably didn't want to talk about Kagome right now. So he did her a favor and moved to a different subject.

"So are you gonna go to the party or not? I was gonna pick you up if you wanted to come," Inuyasha said. Sango thought for a minute. "Hellllllloooo?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. Sango sighed.

"I guess," she breathed. "But one question?" Sango asked.

"Hm?"

"What am I gonna wear to this thing?"

It was precisely 7:19 when Kagome and Koga had arrived at the party.

"Come in!" Ayame greeted them in a cheerful voice. "I'm glad you came," Kagome smiled in response as she and Koga stepped inside. Almost the whole school was there, excluding the freshmen. It was lucky for Ayame that she had a pretty big house or else everyone couldn't fit. But fortunately everybody had enough space for personal comfort. "Make yourself at home, if you'll excuse me I wanna talk to that hot guy over there," she said pointing in a direction of a fairly attractive guy. She dashed over there before any other girl could. Kagome should her head. _That girl is never gonna change… _Kagome thought to herself with a grin. Kagome looked around the big living hoping that she'll see her tomboy best friend. But there was no luck. She frowned at this knowing that she won't have a good time without her. Honestly. Kagome thought that Sango would at least change her mind at the last minute.

Suddenly Koga wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She looked up at him and he grinned. She saw a small amount of lust in his eyes. She gulped at this. He bent down slowly. He closed his eyes. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her face. As soon as their lips were about to touch Kagome slightly turned her head so he would kiss her cheek instead. His eyes popped open. He looked her in confusion. Kagome even confused herself. Kagome giggled nervously trying to think of an excuse. But in truth, she didn't even know why she pulled back. It wasn't like they have never kissed before. They kissed a hundred times, so why was it different now?

"Uh…sorry Koga, I just don't feel comfortable with all these people, you know?" Kagome told him. Truth be told, she didn't want to kiss him period. In fact she found herself being less attractive to him. She still liked him of course, but not completely like she use to. It was too complicated even for her to explain right now. Koga blinked at her looking confused. But to the truth she was just as confused as he was.

"Yeah sure, whatever you say babe," he said annoyed. Then he forced a smirk on his face. "Maybe later on?" he asked her in a teasing tone, but she knew he was serious. Kagome forced a smile of her own.

"Maybe, we'll see." She replied to his question. He seemed pretty content with that answer.

"Hey, I'll meet up with you later okay?" he said as charged into the teenage crowd leaving Kagome. She didn't mind though, in fact she was a bit relieved. She took this opportunity to look for her tomboy friend. She looked around the crowd, Sango would've stood out in the crowd. So she knew she wasn't here. She felt someone goup her butt and she knew exactly who those hands belonged to.

"Miroku!" she scearmed as she slapped him across the face.

"Ow! Why so hurtful," he said rubbing the spot where she had smacked him.

"You're lucky Koga just left otherwise it would've been much worse then just a small slap," Kagome told him with a harsh tone.

"Ain't that the truth…" he muttered. Then he noticed something. "Hey I notice that you're not with Sango," he said as he looked around.

"I don't think she's here yet," she told him with a sad voice.

"Aw," Miroku said disappointed. "I wanted to goup her," he said as he moped back into the crowd. Kagome shook her head wondering why he had all these issues.

"Kagome!" a familiar voice called. She knew it wasn't Sango's. She knew Sango's rough, sharp voice anywhere. She turned to see two blue eyes staring back at her. "Kagome, do you know where Sango is?" Bankostu asked her over the crowd. She was tired of people asking where Sango is. She shook her head slowly.

"No," she replied.

"Is she coming?" he asked. Kagome turned away from his gaze for a second.

"I don't know," she answered. _I hope so… _she thought to herself. He nodded, he looked somewhat disappointed.

"Well, if she comes can you tell her I'm looking for her?" he asked.

"Sure," she told him as she continued her search.

Hours later she was still unsuccessful in finding Sango. She let out a sad sigh in defeat. She knew that Sango probably wasn't coming, and it was probably because of her. She kept trying to convince herself that maybe she was gonna come at the last minute. But as the minutes passed she had less hope of thinking that. She wasn't really having a good time without her; in fact she was having a terrible time. She hadn't seen Koga since they came in, Ayame was probably off in her bedroom with that guy that she just met, Bankostu is who knows where and Inuyasha hadn't got there yet. She felt so alone. She went to the kitchen seeing at least six couples making out and one doing…you don't wanna know. _Well at least other people are having a good time… _she thought to herself being sarcastic. She went out the kitchen door onto Ayame's deck. No one was out there because of the party. She looked up at the moon lit sky. Wondering what Sango was doing right now… _Sango…I'm so sorry, _she thought quietly to herself. She heard a slight chuckle from behind her. Her eyes widened. She knew that chuckle. But it couldn't be?

"What are you thinking about?" a very familiar voice asked her. She turned around to see those bright green eyes that she longed to see. They were full of emotion, contentment, and a hint of embarrassment but most of all amusement. Sango had in a red short sleeve t-shirt that came down to her mid thigh. She had on a white long sleeve underneath. She had on a red cap. She had on dark blue jeans that were baggy as always and a cross necklace.

"It was nothing," she said with a tent of a blush. She turned away from her and looked back up at the sky. Sango walked over next to her and leaned against the rail.

"It didn't look like nothing," Sango told her with a smirk. Kagome returned the smirk with her own. She was still looking up at the sky.

"Now whose the one whose being persistent?" Kagome asked mocking her. Sango slightly chuckled at her comment. "Since when did you care anyways?" Kagome asked, her gaze still not leaving the beautiful sky. Sango's eyes never left Kagome's face. She gave her a slightly confused look before answering her question.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, you never acted like you cared much about me before. Sure you talked me to but…it seemed like…I don't know," she said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, I'm just bickering on like an old woman," she said with a laugh. However Sango didn't laugh. She didn't know what Kagome meant when she said that she never acted like she cared about her.

"No please continue." Sango told her. Kagome's eyes glowed with the sky and Sango couldn't help but noticed how Kagome's mini skirt fit so well with her fit legs. Although Kagome wasn't in shape she sure did look like it. She couldn't help but see the way Kagome's dark long hair blew with the wind as she leaned on the rail. She couldn't help but see the innocent charm on her face that sent her butterflies.

"Well, it's just that sometimes you act as though you don't wanna be around me…" she told her. Sango was shocked to hear that.

"Kagome, you're my best friend," Sango informed her with a soft voice. Kagome's eyes widened as she finally took her gaze off the sky and looked into the eyes of the tomboy. Sango gently smiled at her. "I'm sorry that I let you think that. I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you and even though I don't act like it at times I'll always care about you," she explained to her. Kagome had a look of blankness at first as if she was trying to process what Sango had told her. Kagome turned toward her.

"Do you mean all that?" Kagome asked her in a cracked voice. Sango took Kagome's arm and pulled her into an embrace. It felt a little awkward at first since this was their first real hug. Despite it being cool outside, Kagome felt extremely warm in Sango's arms. She felt so…_safe. _Like as long as she's with Sango nothing can stand in her way. She had never felt like this before. Even when she was with Koga. She had never felt so safe, so comfortable. She felt her heart leap as Sango held her tighter.

"I mean ever word of it," she whispered in her ear as she pulled away from their embrace. Kagome was starting to miss Sango's warmth already.

"Sango I…" Kagome started but stopped when they heard the kitchen door slam. They looked to see it was no other than Koga standing in the doorway.

"Come on babe, I've been looking for you for hours" Koga complained. He looked at Sango and scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Sango went back to her usual cold, laid back self.

"What'd you say?" Koga asked with a growl.

"I didn't even say nothing to you so get off my back," she raised her voice to him. Kagome sighed. He wished that they had gotten the chance to finish their conversation but she heard all she needed to hear for right now. She's was just thankful that her best friend was at the party and that she knew how Sango felt about her. For right now, that was enough to make her happy. She looked back and forth at Sango and Koga fighting and she knew it was going to be a long night.

Finally finished this chappy! Sorry it took a while. I hope that you'll read and review! Thank you for all my other reviews too, Peace, Love ya and God Bless!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: A Halloween Night

Author: Raining Midnight

**Hey people thanks sooooooo much for all your reviews, suggestions and support for this fanfiction! I love each and every one of you guys! Hopefully you'll like this holiday special chapter about the holiday of Halloween! Muhahahahaha!…cough cough ahem. ANYWAYS, please enjoy the chappy and make sure to leave a review! Love ya, Peace and God Bless! **

It was a week after the party and it so happens to be the day of the ghosts and ghouls. The day where little kids are free to go from door to door and get free candy. It was the day where anyone could dress up what they wanted to without anyone giving a shit. It was the great day of Halloween. Everything was going great. Her and Kagome were back to the way they use to be only they were closer. It was Friday and they were in second period art. School was going by a bit slow today. Everyone was in a costume, well almost everyone that is.

"Sango, why didn't you wear a costume?" Kagome asked. Sango shrugged.

"Halloween's not really my thing," she replied. She looked at what Kagome was wearing. Kagome was in a school girl's outfit. (Like the one on the regular eps.)

"Okay class!" the enthusiastic teacher said. "Today I want you to paint how you really feel about Halloween!" she demanded them. "Paint your emotions on paper and make them come alive!"

About 45 minutes later Sango was already done with her painting. The teacher, Ms. Ozu walked up to her and looked at the canvas. She painted herself sleep on the sofa with the TV on.

"Um, Sango?" Ms. Ozu asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you know this is suppose to be about Halloween ad the mysteries of it and…"

"Yeah, I know, this is my visual of Halloween." She told her. When Ms. Ozu was about to say something else the bell had rung. Sango was about to go but Ms. Ozu had asked her to stay for a few minutes.

"Sango, you're an amazing artist," she stressed onto her. "Please, I beg of you not to waste that talent," she told her. Sango just nodded, she was ready to go. Ms Ozu sighed. "Well, off to class with you," When Sango walked out of the classroom Kagome and Inuyasha was waiting for her.

"What did she want?" she asked Sango.

"Nothing important," she replied.

"Feh, I never really liked her anyways," Inuyasha snorted. Inuyasha was dressed in this red kimono. (Looks exactly like he does in the regular eps.) Sango noticed he had a sheath.

"Hey is that a real sword?" she asked him pointing to the sheath. Inuyasha looked down at it.

"Well, I guess you can say that." He says pulling it out. It was a very dull and rusty looking sword. (It looked like Tetsusaigia without its transformation)

"Can it even cut paper?" Sango asked not impressed.

"It was my dad's sword, so I guess it's really old. It's called um…Te-susai-gia. Or something like that," Inuyasha told them as he put it back in the sheath. As they were going to class, Ayame approached them in a nurses outfit. But with a very short shirt and the shirt shown a lot of cleavage.

"Can you believe my teacher?" Ayame asked, her dark green eyes glinted with anger.

"What did she do to you now?" Kagome asked not interestingly.

"She said I had to go to the office and change my clothes! She claimed I had too much, 'cleavage' showing," she mocked her. Sango looked over at Inuyasha who was staring directly at Ayame's almost showing breast. He looked hypnotized. Sango smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he yelped rubbing his head. "What the hell was that for?" he yelled in Sango face.

"For being Miroku," she simply told him. Inuyasha continued to complain but she ignored him and turned her attention back on Ayame.

"I don't even know why she would even be looking!" she egged on. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Well, you know that sitting here complaining about it won't help any. You might as well go change into something." Sango advised her. Ayame sighed knowing that Sango was right.

"Yeah, well, I guess I'll see you guys later," Ayame moped as she went down the hallway towards the office.

Surprisingly after that school seemed to fly by. Sango was already in 6th period with Bankostu. And it was almost over. Bankostu had on this old looking costume. He claimed it belonged to one of his ancestors that was in a killing group called, "The Band Of Seven"

"Why didn't you wear a costume?" he asked her. Sango sighed.

"You don't know who many times people have asked me that," she told him. "I guess it's because I'm not really much of a Halloween person. It's strange because that's my mom's favorite Holiday and she always does so much for Halloween. But I'm not a big fan of it."

"Oh," he said. "Well, I guess it doesn't matter if you're in a costume."

"And why is that?" she asked him curiously.

"Because…you look beautiful whatever you wear," he told her. Sango looked away from his gaze.

"Um, thanks…" she told him. She didn't know what else to say, he had put her in an awkward position. She felt that deep pit of guilt coming over her once again. She hated that feeling because she doesn't even know what it means. He could tell that she was uncomfortable and decided to change the subject.

"So what are you doing for Halloween weekend?" he asked. Sango smiled. They talked the whole class period until 6th period was over.

Kagome and Sango had gotten home from school. They were over Sango's house. Sango's mother was a huge fan of Halloween and had the whole front yard decorated with Ghosts and pumpkins and other scary like things. They had planned on spending the whole weekend over Sango's house. Since they were far too old for trick-or-treating they were going to pass out candy instead.

"Hey Mom, we're home!" Sango yelled as they entered her house. She shut the door after Kagome came inside. Kagome already knew where everything was so she didn't take long to make herself comfortable. She went in the living room and turned on the TV. She laid down on the couch. Sango's mother came downstairs.

"Hello Kagome," she greeted her with a smile. Her mother was dressed as a vampire. She had the fangs and the cape and everything. Hey, I told you she was into Halloween. She looked up from the TV and smiled at Sango's mother.

"Hey Ms. Takacashi, nice custom." She complimented.

"Kagome what did I tell you about calling me that. Just call me Hitomi," she replied. Then she looked down at her custom and smiled at Kagome again. "And thanks, I did a lot of work on this custom," Kagome nodded while putting a small smile on her face.

"It's very beautiful Hitomi," she said. Hitomi smirked. Sango soon joined her after she got an apple from the refrigerator. She sat down on the carpet floor in front of the couch that Kagome was lying on.

"Hey honey," her mother called to Sango. Sango took her attention off the TV for a second and looked at her mother.

"Hey mom, don't you know you're too old for treat-or-treating?" she said with a wave as she gave her full attention back to the TV. Hitomi shook her head as she looked at her daughter. _That girl has the attention span of a doornail… _she thought to herself. She then remembered that she had to go pick up quite a few things from the store.

"Sango, I'll be back in a couple of hours, I'm going to the grocery store," she said as she grabbed her keys. She looked back up at them. "Feel free to go out, just take your cell phone so I can call you,"

"Okay mom," she said dazed by the TV. And with that her mother was out the door again. Which was leaving Kagome and herself alone in her house.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Kagome asked as she looked down at her friend. Sango chomped down on her apple. She shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," she replied, still looking at the TV. Kagome's lips dropped down to a frown. She hated it when Sango did that. She had no clue what to do. The show finally went on commercial.

"Hey have you ever seen 'The Grudge 2'?" Sango asked her as she turned to look at Kagome. Kagome shook her head slowly.

"I'm not a huge fan of scary movies…" she said in a low voice. "I don't see how people can sit there and watch that stuff," she told her. Sango gave her a half smile.

"I love scary movies, I don't see how you could be scared of something built to entertain," she resorted. Kagome's eyes narrowed.

"When did I said I was afraid?" Kagome asked defensibly. Sango chuckled. "All I said was that I wasn't a big fan of scary movies, that's all, I never mentioned anything of being scared!" she spat at her. Sango couldn't help but laugh more at her reaction.

"If you're not scared then why are you getting so angry?" she asked her with a wide smirk on her face. Kagome's soft features tighten as she looked at Sango.

"Sango, I'm not scared," she stated confidently.

"Then why are you being so over defensive?" she egged on wanting to make Kagome even more frustrated then she already was. She couldn't help but slightly admire the features on Kagome's face when she was angry with her. Kagome on the other hand hated it when Sango was so persistent. Like she challenged her. But for some reason Kagome felt as though she _had _to prove something to Sango.

"If you don't believe me we can just watch the movie now," she replied with a challenging voice, her face was still tight from annoyance and irritation. Sango's smirk never left her face.

"You're on," she told her with cockiness in her voice. "Afterall…it is Halloween."

They just now put the DVD in and they were still home alone. It was getting dark and they had the lights off. They were still able to see but not very good. Kagome scooted on the floor next to Sango. Sango smirked.

"Are you getting scared already?" Sango asked. Kagome looked over to her tomboy best friend.

"Who said I was scared?" she asked getting annoyed again. Kagome could still see her bright green eyes stare at her with amusement and cockiness. They both gave their attention back to the TV.

After about 30 minutes of watching the movie Kagome was literally shaking with fear as she clutched the pillow in her hands. While Sango was laughing throughout the movie. She didn't think it was scary at all. In fact, she thought that the acting was pretty lame along with the characters. But Kagome seemed to think otherwise. As the movie got more intense Kagome was more frightened. About 15 minutes later into the movie Kagome's teeth were chattering while Sango barely even blinked. Kagome scooted over near Sango's direction, they legs were slightly touching. Sango looked down and noticed this, she couldn't help but blush a rosy pink. Kagome was very oblivious to this due to the movie. The ghost child in the movie killed yet another victim. Kagome screamed quite loudly in Sango's ear as she held Sango. Sango blushed even more but Kagome didn't care. She closed her eyes shut not wanting to look another second. She buried her face on Sango's shoulder.

Sango wasn't paying attention to the movie; she was more so focused on the fact that her best friend was holding her so close. But despite the awkwardness that she felt from Kagome she felt as if she was…protecting her somehow. Like she was the only on who could protect her from her fears, or from anyone else. Sango realized that she felt like she actually _liked _Kagome hugging her so close. More so than she should have. It felt so…right. Like Kagome was suppose to do this. Sango felt very strange and confused. Usual she kept her emotion on the down low and ignored them. A lot similar to Inuyasha's big brother Sesshomaru. But not quite that emotionless. When Kagome was holding her so close like that she couldn't help but feel a bit…aroused. She realized this and was mortified with herself. Why did she feel this way about Kagome? She was her best friend, not to mention a girl! Maybe this was a one-time deal… she kept telling herself. But the more she tried to tell herself that the more she felt like she really did feel for Kagome. _Damn it. _She thought to herself irritated. She mentally wanted to move away from Kagome's touch and sit up on the couch but her body wouldn't obey. Her heart started to race as Kagome slightly brushed against her right breast with her hand.

Kagome soon realized that she was still on Sango and quickly let her go. Although Sango missed her touch she knew it was the best thing for her hormones. Kagome was still scared but looked at Sango and noticed that she still had a blush on her face. Kagome had a look of concern cross her face.

"Hey Sango are you feeling okay?" she asked her. Sango looked at her with a look of interest. "You seem a bit hot, your face is flushed." Kagome pointed out. Sango looked away from the blue eyes and looked intensely at the floor.

"It's nothing," she replied in a hasty manner Although Kagome knew for a fact that Sango was lying she decided not to push it. Sango did that to her a lot. Kagome hated it because she felt like Sango didn't trust her. Kagome sighed. Sometimes she felt like it was a one-way relationship. Kagome almost laughed. A relationship? Hardly. A friendship of course, but a relationship will probably never happen. As Kagome thought this she felt a bit of disappointment inside her stomach.

The movie was finally over and Kagome was still clutching the pillow in her hand. It looked like she was about to rip the stuffing out of it. Sango stared at her with a slight smirk on her face. Kagome noticed this and looked at her annoyingly.

"What are you looking at?" she asked harshly not letting go of the pillow.

"I guess you couldn't make it, huh?" Sango said with further cockiness which irritated Kagome.

"Yea, whatever…" she said as she turned away from Sango's victory gaze.

"Well…at least you watched the whole movie without pissing your pants," Sango told her with a teasing voice. Kagome rolled her eyes wanting to change the subject.

"I know what would scare you." Kagome told her with a hint of mischievousness in her tone of voice.

"And what would that be?" Sango asked.

"Spending the night with Kikyo for a month," she told her. Sango chuckled at her comment.

"Ain't that the truth," she said still laughing.

"I know what else would scare you?"

"What?" she asked. Kagome grabbed Sango's cap and snatched it off her head and started to run. Sango ran after her and within a few seconds she caught her. But Kagome fell as she was falling however; Kagome pulled Sango down with her. Sango was reaching for her cap, but Kagome wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"Give me back my cap, Kagome," she said with a teasing notion. Kagome giggled as she pulled it out of Sango's reach. They rolled over and Kagome was now on top of Sango. Sango tried to reach up and grab her cap but Kagome kept pulling it away from her. Kagome's blue eyes were very vigor. Sango smirked as she got an idea. She tickled Kagome in her stomach. Her bare stomach. Kagome giggled as she dropped the cap. Although Sango could easily get her cap now she still tickling Kagome. She couldn't help but noticed how soft Kagome skin is. Now she was on top of Kagome. She realized what she was doing and soon let go. Sango gave out a blush, but Kagome couldn't see it due to the dark. Kagome panted from laughing so hard. Sango looked down at her best friend who was underneath of her. Sango couldn't help but think to herself, _Is this right? _Kagome thought she was going to melt under Sango. She felt so aroused. More so then she ever did Koga. But Sango was a girl! Let alone her best friend! She knew that it most likely would never happen. Besides she knew that Sango probably didn't feel the same way.

As soon as Kagome was about to say something else, the doorbell rang. Sango sighed angrily under her breath. She didn't want that moment to end so soon. Sango gently got up. She grabbed her cap and put it on, tucking her hair underneath it. She went up to the door and opened it. There stood her mother with about eight bags full of grocery.

"Hey mom, what took you so long?" Sango asked her. Her mother sighed tiredly. "You girls should've seen the traffic out there!" she complained. "So did you two have a good time?" she asked them. They both looked at each other and smiled. Sango adjusted her cap.

"Yeah mom, we had a good time, in fact, I think it was the best Halloween I've ever had," she said as she smirked at Kagome.

**Sorry it was a short chappy. But I was in a hurry to get it posted before Halloween. Well, anyways I hope you'll like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review! And Happy Halloween!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Exposed

Author: Raining Midnight

**I'm so sorry about the long wait, everyone. I don't really have any time on the computer much because of a lot of shit that's happening to me, so again I apologize and I know this chappy is probably not as good as the others because I've been very districted lately and I couldn't find the time to write, nor did I want to at the time. But now I'm going to try and write as much as I can and again sorry for the wait. And thanks so much for all these reviews I'm getting!! Yes there will be lemon…._LATER _in the story. But I promise there will be action soon. (Hint: VERY soon ((next chappy, wink wink ) Sorry, but I'm not the type to believe in fast love. Hope you guys don't hate me. **

It was the day after Halloween and Sango awoke to the morning sunlight in her eyes. She grumbled a little as she turned over and put her pillow over her face. But no matter what she did it seem like she could go back to sleep. She stared at the ceiling and started to think about last night. As she thought about it her face turned a slight pink, but nothing too noticeable. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't believe that was real. She couldn't believe that her and Kagome were actually that close. She couldn't believe that she was _on top _of Kagome. Her heart was beating just thinking about it. Perhaps, that was just a one-time thing…

She yawned as she sat up on her bed. Her hair was a mess. It was flying every which way. She attempted to run her fingers through the tangles. She sighed. _I swear one day I'm gonna cut it off… _she thought to herself in irritation. She stretched. Her slender back was arched and shown her slim but fit, stomach. _I wonder if Kagome's awake yet… _she wondered. But then again knowing Kagome she's probably gonna stay asleep for a while. She looked at her clock and it was 10:01 am. She groaned to herself. She wanted to go back to bed but she knew that now she was awake her body wouldn't let her. She got completely up and made up her bed. She walked over to the mirror and looked into her own eyes. They still looked tired and droopy. There were slight dark spots underneath each light green eye. But that would most likely go away during the day. She changed into her regular boy-like clothing. Out of the blue her stomach growled. She blushed even though she was the only one in the room. She went to the kitchen to fix her something to decent to eat.

_Kagome was wondering into this dark spooky forest. She didn't know where to go; everywhere she turned looked the same. She was lost. She dropped down to her knees in the hard dry grass and cried. She felt so empty._

"_Babe…" she heard a familiar voice call out to her. She looked up and saw a pair of baby blue eyes. _

"_Ko-Koga?" she stammered in shock. He gave her a half grin, half frown._

_He walked closer to her. "I'm glad you're here," she said as she smiled, although her tears were still flowing down her cheeks. He was in front of her now. Still with a strange look on his face, but she paid it no mind. She got up and hugged him tightly. He picked her up bridal style. And carried her across the forest. She was happy for a while until she realized that it was getting much darker than before. She looked up at Koga. "Hey um…do you know where you're going?" she asked him. He looked down at her and asked._

"_Don't you trust me?" he asked. She hesitated for a moment before _

_shaking her head yes. _

"_Good," he replied as he went even deeper into the forest. Kagome's _

_heart was pounding. Soon they reached a clearing where Koga had put her down. She looked around._

"_Why are we here?" she asked him with a hint of fear in her voice. His _

_smirk widen so much that she could see his fangs slightly. He pushed her back _

_against a tree. Hard. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. They were almost nose to nose. _

"_Koga what are you doing?" she asked him as she tried to get out of his grasp. He cackled at her attempt. _

"_You said that you trusted me," he cooed in a teasing manner. He kissed her neck, licking as he went down a little further to her collarbone._

"_Get away from me!" she screamed. His grip on her was much tighter _

_now, enough to hurt her. "Stop it!" she begged. But he wouldn't. He nibbled and _

_bit at her neck like it was some kind of toy. He went up to her lips. His lips crashed down on hers. She opened her mouth to say something but he wasted no time. He swung his tongue into her mouth. She started to cry. Although they have done this many times, she didn't want this. His awful bitter taste made her want to puke. His tongue wouldn't let her breathe. He started to go up her shirt and under her bra. She tried to push away but it was only in vain. He rubbed her breast, hard. Too hard. She felt like he could rub them off. She wanted to scream but couldn't because of this kiss. Finally when he loosened his grip on her she pushed him away. He looked at her, his eyes full of desire. She didn't take no time to run. She ran from him deeper into the forest. She turned around to see Koga's weary blue eyes. She screamed. She backed up a little. She looked back and noticed there was a cliff behind her leading to who knows where. She looked back again and saw that his eyes were getting closer until she saw a hand grab for her, she back up too much. She felt herself falling. Away from him. And she knew that this was the end for her. Her heart was pounding. She wanted the fear that she had to go away. She closed her eyes, waiting for her life to be over. But suddenly she felt someone's arms catch her. Warm arms. Please don't be Koga…please don't be Koga…please don't be Koga… she begged in her mind. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her unknown savior. She saw two bright green orbs staring back at her. Kagome's eyes widened. _

Kagome jerked awake, slightly sweating. She looked around. Her body quickly relaxed when she realized it was a dream. _That…was a very strange dream… she thought to herself. _She was shivering just thinking aboutDid Koga try to rape her? It seemed that way to her. But…Koga wouldn't really do that to her…right? Maybe it was just her imagination playing games with her. She tried to shake it off the best she could. She didn't even want to think about Koga at the moment. Then she thought about her green-eyed savior. _Was that Sango who saved me? _She looked at the clock in the guestroom. It was 10:33 am. _Maybe a shower will take my mind off things… _she slipped her house-shoes on, grabbed her bathrobe, and headed for the bathroom. She went inside. At her house she always had this bad habit of leaving the bathroom door opened since it was just she and her mother living together. So she accidentally left the door opened.

Sango took her last bite of the toast that she was munching on. She looked over at the clock; it was 10:44 am. _Hm, I wonder if Kagome's still asleep… knowing her she's probably still snoring away. _She took a deep sigh. She got up and headed towards the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she got near the door she heard water running. _Did mom leave the water on again? _She thought to herself annoyed. She opened the door and was greeted by a pair of blue eyes. Kagome's blue eyes. She felt her heart beat faster. Her eyes widened as she realized what just happen. She looked Kagome up and down. She was completely exposed, from head to toe. Her body was dripping in water and her raven hair was plastered to her forehead. Sango had never seen anything more…more beautiful. She could've sworn that she looked like an angel, but that was an understatement. Both of their faces were flushed. Red as a tomato. Sango couldn't keep her mouth closed. They stayed like that for another second or two before Kagome screamed. Which snapped Sango out of her thoughts. She grabbed her towel and covered herself.

"Don't you know how to knock??" she yelled, still blushing. Sango backed up a little.

"Hey don't blame this on me, you're the one who left the door opened!" she defended herself.

"Didn't you hear the water running?" she asked her intensely. She clutched the towel tightly around her.

"I thought it was my mother," she told her. Sango looked away from Kagome's intense glaze. "You act like I was intending to look!" Sango added as she put her hands in her pockets. Kagome's face tightened. _Sango didn't want to look… _she thought to herself a little hurt.

"Can you just get out please?" Kagome asked her sharply. Sango rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"You don't have to tell me twice," she told her as she walked out of the bathroom. _What was her problem…? _Sango thought to herself. _Well…I did just look at her naked. Maybe she felt like I offended her. _Sango felt guilt come over her. _Even so, seeing her like that was well worth the argument we just had. I remember how prefect her body was. She had curves in all the right places, her breast were a good size. A great size. I remember seeing the pink nipples hard. _She felt herself blush still thinking of this. She tried to shake the image out of her head. "Miroku is starting to rub off on me…" she muttered to herself as she walked back into her room and shut the door. She flopped on her bed. _Maybe I should go apologize…Kagome did seem pretty upset. _She slightly sighed. "Life is getting a little too complicated for my liking…" she told herself and closed her eyes, deep in thought.

Kagome sat on the edge of the bathroom tub. She had her bathrobe on just in case of another accident. She couldn't help but realize. _My best friend saw me naked… _she thought to herself. She remembered seeing Sango's eyes. They were full of nothing but shock. Although Kagome was indeed shocked herself she couldn't help but feel…excited. She felt excitement when she saw Sango gaze over her bare body. She wanted Sango to like what she say. She didn't want Sango to e unsatisfied. But then she had to face reality. She knew that Sango wasn't trying to look at her. It was just an accident and she probably didn't think nothing about her body. She sighed thinking about this in disappointment. She also thought about the harsh words she had said to Sango earlier. She knew that she was being harsh to her and it was an accident. But she also knew that deep down inside she wanted there to be something more. She wanted Sango to be a little bit aroused. But she knew that wouldn't happen in a million years. So she tried to drop the subject in her head. She needed to go apologize to Sango for her attitude.

About an hour later. Sango was still lying on her bed, thinking about how she could approach Kagome. Suddenly she heard her door open. She thought it was going to be her mother. She tilted her head to the side a bit but she didn't see her mother's brown eyes. Instead she saw something more exotic. Kagome in her bathrobe. Her hair was still damp and was dripping beads of water a little on Sango's floor, but she didn't mind.

"Hey, um…can I come in?" Kagome asked in a soft voice. She seemed a bit weary, perhaps nervous. Sango sat up on her bed. She nodded her head, signaling that Kagome could come completely inside. Kagome stood next to Sango wondering if she should stand up or sit down next to her. For some reason she couldn't look Sango in the eyes. She felt so uncomfortable and Sango seemed to notice.

"So what did you want?" Sango asked getting rid of the awkward silence. Kagome wanted to talk but her mouth refused to move. Why was she so nervous? Was she afraid to hear that Sango thought she was ugly? Or maybe it was because she knew that she wanted Sango to enjoy what she saw? Either way, it wasn't helping. Sango let out a slight sigh. Barely loud enough for Kagome to hear. "It's about the shower thing, right?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded her head. She finally found her voice.

"Yeah," she said with a bit of a croak in her voice. "I know that you did it on accident so um… I just wanted to…" Sango cut her off by putting her finger on Kagome's soft lips. Kagome blushed madly, but Sango only smirked.

"Don't worry about it." Sango told her. "Besides, I'm the one who should be sorry." She said to her as she finger slowly slide down her lips and onto her chin. She let it stay there, just admiring Kagome's beautiful features. For a moment, Sango felt as though she wanted to caress her cheek, but quickly held back the urge. Kagome's lit up with Sango response. Their moment was ruined when the telephone rung. Sango sighed annoyed as she reached over and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey Sango, it's Inuyasha," she heard his rough voice on the other line say.

"Oh, hey Inu." She replied in an irritated tone. He grumbled on the other line.

"I told you not to call me that…" he muttered. Sango ignored him. "Anyways, what are you up to?"

"Um…nothing really, Kagome's over my house," Sango informed him.

"Oh, what a surprised." Inuyasha said sarcastic. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Were there a certain reason why you called? Or did you just want to annoy me?" Sango asked impatiently.

"Hm, that's a good idea, but no I had a reason," he told her. She could practically feel the smirk on his face.

"You mind telling me?" she asked him.

"Do you want to go to the mall?" Inuyasha asked casually. Sango was confused; even though Inuyasha was a really good friend of hers they never really did anything outside of school. Inuyasha never had asked her. It was very weird but maybe he was just bored and she was his last resort.

"Um…when did you have in mind?" she asked a little uncomfortable with the situation.

"Tonight, around 8ish, this Saturday the mall is opened 24 hours so we can basically stay as long as we want,"

"Hm, that sounds good, can Kagome come along?" Sango asked. Inuyasha went silence for a second before hesitated answer.

"Uh…yeah sure."

"Okay, see you then," and it that she hung up. She looked back at Kagome.

"Can Kagome along where?" Kagome asked confused yet curious.

"Inuyasha wanted me to come to the mall with him,"

"Are you sure it was our Inuyasha?" Kagome asked wide-eyed.

"Well, unless you know another Inuyasha that sounded just like ours then that's not the case." Sango told her exasperatedly.

"That's not like him…" Kagome said in wonderment. "Usually he's wants to hang out with Bankostu or Miroku, or goes on a date with…Kikyo," she shivered at her cousin's name.

"You're right, but Inuyasha was acting so strange." Sango wondered.

"Maybe he just wanted someone to hang out with since Bank or Miroku wasn't available," Kagome said. Sango could tell that she was guessing by the tone of her voice, but she decided to drop the whole Inuyasha thing. It wasn't a big deal and it wasn't like she didn't want to hang out with Inuyasha. It was more so that she wanted to spend more time with Kagome… _alone. _But she knew nothing would happen between Kagome and herself. Sango let out a heavy sigh.

"So what are we gonna wear?" Kagome asked her with a smirk.

**Sorry if this chappy isn't very good. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Double Date With Jealously On The Side

It was about 7:30 and they were ready to go. Sango's mother had already volunteered to drive them there. Kagome sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Sango cocked her eyebrow.

"What's up with you?" Sango asked concerned. Kagome continued to look at herself with disappointment written on her face.

"Do you think I look fat in this outfit?" she asked her as she turned around to look from a different angle.

"Fat?" Sango asked surprised. Sango frowned. Now why would she think something dumb like that? As far as Sango could tell she looked damn sexy in that mini skirt. Oh how she loves it when she wears mini skirts.

"Yeah, you know the word for obesity," Kagome told her sarcastically. Sango ignored her comment and answered the question.

"Of course not," Sango said as she walked behind her.

"Well, duh you're suppose to say that, you're my best friend," Kagome said unconvinced. Sango slightly smirked.

"Don't worry if you were fat I would tell you, no matter who you are."

"Geez, that makes me feel so much better," Kagome said as she turned around to face the tomboy.

"Wow, what's with you and the sarcasm today?" Sango asked as her little smirk widened. Kagome slightly sighed a bit annoyed that her friend couldn't answer a simple question.

"All I want to know is if I'm fat or not,"

"Yeah, you're SO fat. You could barely fit in my doorway," Sango replied mocking her sarcasm. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Now who's the one being sarcastic?" Kagome asked very annoyed now. Sango laughed a bit.

"Sango!"

"Okay, okay fine. I'll answer your damn question,"

"Waiting,"

"You're not fat, okay?" Sango told her.

"Wow that sounded very convincing…"

"No, I'm serious. You're not fat at all. You have like the prefect body," Sango said. But soon realized what came out of her mouth. That last statement slipped out. Kagome's eyes widened a bit at her comment. _The prefect body? _She thought to herself. She repeated the statement in her mind a couple of times. Her heart almost leaped out of her chest. _She thinks I have the prefect body? Or did she just say that to get me to shut up? _She saw Sango's face flushed. Sango quickly turned away and put her hands in her pocket.

"Sango, were you just saying that or did you really mean it?" Kagome asked weary. _Please let her mean it…please please please… s_he mentally begged. Sango didn't know how to answer. But as soon as she was about to open her mouth Sango's mother called from downstairs.

"Sango!" she called.

"Yeah?" she yelled back.

"Are you guys ready to go?"

"Um…Yeah mom. We'll be down in a second," she replied back. As they were about to exist her room Sango quickly muttered.

"I don't usually say things I don't mean," she turned to Kagome, whose face was lit up. Sango quickly turned away embarrassed that she had just admitted that. Kagome was so happy with that comment. She felt as if nothing could bring her down.

Hitomi was dodging traffic and passing red lights. Kagome had to clutch the seat. Sango was use to it. They arrived at that mall at record time.

"Sango, call me whenever you want me to come okay?" Hitomi told her.

"Okay mom," she replied.

"Have a great time!" she said to them as she drove off. The two of them walked into the mall and was greeted by hundreds of people running in and out of stores. Sango sighed.

"Are we ever gonna find Inuyasha?" Kagome asked hopeless.

"Well, I'm guessing it won't be that hard to find a guy with white hair and dog ears…" she told her as she looked around.

"Hey Sango!" they heard someone call. They looked over to see Inuyasha waving for them to come over to the food court.

"See…" Sango said with a smirk. "That was easier than I thought," They walked over to Inuyasha, but as they got closer they notice that someone was with him. Bankostu.

"Oh god…" Sango said under her breath. Inuyasha was smiling one of his cheesy grins.

"Sango!" Bankostu greeted as his eyes lit up seeing her.

"Um…hey, Bank." Sango replied uninterestingly. Kagome looked from Inuyasha to Bankostu to Sango and shook her head. She smelt a set up.

"Inuyasha, you didn't tell me Bank was going to be here." Sango told him dryly.

"Oh, didn't I tell you that this was a double date?" he said playing innocent.

"No, you didn't," She said again. Her voice was stern.

"Oh I guess it just slipped my mind," Inuyasha said lying through his teeth. Kagome rolled her eyes obviously annoyed with the situation.

"Is there a problem with me being here?" Bankostu asked? Sango looked at him and then growled slightly at Inuyasha.

"No of course not," she told him. Bankostu smiled while Kagome scowled. Sango had an annoyed expression on her face and Inuyasha was just still grinning.

The four of them walked across the mall. Bankostu was being a gentleman and opened the doors for Sango and pulled out her chair when she was about to sit down. Sango couldn't help but crack a smile or two. Afterall she was being treated like a queen with Bankostu around. Kagome was sick of it. Inuyasha was loving it. While they were walking Bankostu walked in between Kagome and Sango. Kagome hated it. She hated being blocked away from Sango like that. She looked over at the two and couldn't believe her eyes. They looked like a couple. A cute couple at that. Kagome rolled her eyes and Inuyasha noticed.

"Hey what's up with you?" he asked her trying to hide his concern.

"Why do you care?" she said to him in a harsh tone.

"Whoa, what's your deal? All I did was ask what's wrong and you're sitting here being a bitch." He said in a low growl. She snapped her head in his direction.

"A bitch? You're the one…" she cut herself off when she saw that Bankostu and Sango was looking at her with an odd expression on her face. She blushed feeling embarrassed and turn away from their gaze.

For about 30 minutes Kagome didn't say a word and just watched as Bankostu was slowly moving in on Sango. He kept flirting with her and giving her sweet compliments. Bankostu and Sango were laughing and joking with each other. Occasionally Bankostu would brush her arm slightly with his. That made Kagome's blood boil.

Then it just hit her, was she jealous? No, she couldn't be, she has Koga. She looked over at them again. Sango was laughing at one of his cheesy jokes. She was actually having a good time with him! She turned away again. She tried to ignore their laughing. She wanted to just go under a rock somewhere and die. She felt so awful. Why does this have such an effect on her anyways? Why does _Sango_ have such an effect on her? It's not like she likes Sango more than a friend, right?

She had to question this. Every time she was around Sango she felt so right. She felt like she could tell her anything. But wasn't she in love with Koga? She's supposed to be. Everyone thinks she is. Koga's been her high school sweet-heart since freshmen year. They spent all of high school adoring each other. So when Sango walked into her life her feelings changed. Now she has to question that she loves Koga. She use to think about Koga all the time. Now she has to force Koga into her mind. She use to love it when Koga kissed her. Now she barely kisses him at all. Now she's thinking about kissing Sango! Is that even right? Should she be thinking about her best friend like this? Should she be jealous that her best friend is hanging out with a guy?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She jerked and looked over to see green orbs.

"Kagome?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Wha?" Kagome asked slightly shaken.

"You okay?" Sango asked, her adoring green eyes sparkled. She saw that the boys were talking among themselves not paying attention to them or their conversation.

"Um…yeah of course I am," Kagome replied quickly. "Why wouldn't I be?" she questioned.

"I dunno, you tell me. You've been so quiet and you haven't even said a rude comment to Inuyasha, you're just not yourself…" The expression of worry came across Sango's features.

"There's nothing wrong," she stated. She was a crappie liar and she knew it but she didn't know what else to say at the moment. She knew that she couldn't tell her the truth. She could only imagine out that could've turned out. What was she suppose to say, anyway? _Hey Sango, I know you're my best friend and all but I think I may like you more than a friend! _That would be a complete and total disaster. Their friendship would be ruined. Sango would probably want to never talk to her again.

Sango on the order hand knew good and well that she was lying but she also knew that whatever was bothering Kagome was something bad. She hasn't acted like this since…well since never! Most of the time she was also the cheerful sweet Kagome that she's always knew. She didn't want to see Kagome like this. But she couldn't fix anything if she didn't know what was wrong with her.

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha called. She turned her head facing him.

"What?" she said in an annoying tone.

"I'm about to go to the bookstore, you wanna come with?" He asked her.

"Since when did you start getting into books?" Sango questioned him. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Whenever I'm bored," he replied. "So Kagome you wanna come?"

"Um…not real…"

"Aw oh course you do," he said as he pulled her arm slightly practically dragging her to the bookstore. Sango looked at them confused.

"What was that all about?" she asked Bankostu. Bankostu shrugged.

"I dunno," he said as she walked up next to her.

"So…" Sango found herself in an odd situation.

"You want to go to the movie store?" he asked her with a sweet smile. His blue eyes were dancing with excitement.

"Um…sure," she replied. And with that they head towards the movie store.

**Near The Book Store**

Kagome finally struggled out of his grasp.

"What was that all about?" she said as she brushed herself off. Inuyasha smirked at Kagome devilishly.

"Bankostu is going to finally make a move on Sango, as in a real move." Inuyasha said smiling through his fangs. "He said he was gonna ask her out," he added. Kagome's spine crept up her neck hearing this comment and her heart felt like it had a million pound weight on top of it. Suddenly she felt so powerless. Bankostu was going to ask her out…and there was nothing she could possibly do about it. At the same time she realized this was selfish. She had a boyfriend of her own and yet she doesn't want Sango to have one. But what if she said yes? Would they hang out as much? Or would Sango spend all her time with Bankostu? Her mind was racing with so many questions in her mind and she wanted the answer but sadly knew that she couldn't find them at the moment. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome seemed upset. He frowned.

"Hey um…you okay?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome looked up at him and then turned away from his gaze. She felt her eyes start to burn. Her eyes widened. _Oh great…now I'm gonna cry. I'm so stupid! _Kagome thought to herself.

"I'm okay, Inuyasha," she said softly, her voice was cracking slightly. With much energy she held back her tears that were threaten to slip out. Although Inuyasha was far from convinced she knew how stubborn Kagome could be if she wanted to so he decided to drop the subject.

"Um…do you wanna check out the manga?" Inuyasha asked her. Though Kagome wasn't a huge fan of reading she would anything to keep her mind off Sango and Bankostu. She gently nodded. As she was looking through help but silently pray to the Kamis that Sango said no.

**The Movie Store**

"Hey, why don't we check out the romance area?" Bankostu suggested. It was a little weird for a guy to suggest romance, but what the hell?

"Sure," she replied as they headed over there. Bankostu looked around a bit before picking up a movie called, _Lovers and Friends. _

"Hey look at this," Bankostu told her as he got her attention. She looked over and saw two teens, a guy and a girl, about their age kissing on the cover. Bankostu read the back.

"Two teens being best friends for so long finally found love with one another. Although it is a secret between the two of them, they are afraid that the other doesn't feel the same way. After one confesses his feelings, what will the other do? What obstacle is their way? Will they be together or fall apart? Watch to find out," Bankostu read. That movie summary somewhat reminded Sango about her situation with Kagome. "Does this seem familiar to you?" Bankostu asked with a slight grin on his face. Sango eyes widened as her face slightly got red. She turned away.

"No, of course not. Whom would it possible remind you of?" she asked too quickly. Bankostu's grin had gotten widener when he knew she was lying. He put the movie down and moved behind her.

"Oh it doesn't?" Bankostu asked with a different tone in his voice. Sango didn't like that tone. She started to question his actions.

"Um…no it doesn't. I'm um…not into anyone." She repeated. It was obvious she was lying. He was thinking that she lied to him in order to be modest. He smirked at her innocent act.

"You don't have to lie to me," she said wrapping his arms around her waist. Sango froze. What was happening? Bankostu, her dear friend Bankostu was hitting on her, right now? In a movie store? It was just too weird for her. Too buzzard. She would've never thought that her and Bankostu would be like this. Nor did she want to. She didn't want it with Bankostu she didn't like him in that way. Only a friend.

"Um…Bankostu…" she said nervously. She felt so uncomfortable. "I don't think we should be doing this here…" she tried to explain but he cut her off.

"Oh I get it. You're embarrassed that people are watching, don't worry, no one will care," he said as he pulled her closer. _Shit. _She thought to herself. _How can he be so damn clueless?_

"No that's not what I meant."

"You know you're so sexy when you're nervous," she told her. She blushed at his compliment. Not because she liked it. It was because she was so angry. She was angry with him because he couldn't take a hint, she was angry with him because she didn't want _him _doing this to her, she wanted Kagome to. She felt his hot breath clouding her neck. It made her shiver and not in the good way. She tried to slightly wiggle out of his grasp hoping that he'll finally get the message but it was in vain. His grip on her was strong. "Getting feisty are we?" he asked her in a slightly teasing yet more demanding tone. _What's going on? What happened to the sweet innocent good friend I had a few minutes ago? _

"Listen, Bankostu." She said in a serious manner. "I don't like you like that, okay?" she said more softly. She felt his grip loosen and she finally got out of his uncomfortable embrace. She turned to face him. She saw the hurt in his eyes and she immediately felt guilty. "I'm sorry but I just can't be the kind of girl to make you happy," she told him calming hoping to the Kami's that he'll understand. Although she didn't like him like that she didn't want to lose him as a friend.

"But why?" his voice came out rough. Too rough for her liking. "We get along well. We have a lot in common. Of course you would make me happy," he told her as he grabbed her hand. She turned away.

"There's plenty of girls who would make you happy and give you everything you could ask for,"

"I only want you," his words were true, she could sense that. "You are everything I could ever have asked for," he replied.

"I'm sorry, but…I like someone else." She could tell that when she had said 'someone else', Bankostu cringed. As if someone had just shot his heart. His grip on her hand tightened. A lot. So much that it started to hurt. "Bankostu, you're hurting me," she told him trying to pull her arm away.

"Who is it?" he asked in a low growl. She didn't answer. She had never seen this side of Bankostu before. His eyes were so full of hatred. His voice was so cold. It was almost terrifying to watch his clam and innocent structure change so suddenly. "Why aren't I good enough for you?" he asked her raising his voice a bit.

"Bankostu stop," she told him in a solid tone. Her heart started to beat ten times faster from fear. Bankostu looked and saw that too guys were watching them curious and wide-eyed.

"What the hell are you looking at? Fuck off!" he yelled at them. They scrammed out of the movie store. He turned back to her. He pushed her back against a nearby wall. He took her wrists with his has hands and pinned them against the wall just like the rest of her body.

"Bankostu, get off of me!" she yelled at him. She tried to get away but it was no use. His body was overpowering hers. "Why are you doing this?" she asked him. She refused to cry. She refused to let him get the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Seeing her so vulnerable. She wouldn't let him.

The Book Store 

Kagome couldn't keep her mind off of Sango and Bankostu. _What could be taking them so damn long? _She asked herself gritting her teeth.

"Inuyasha, could they be doing?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh.

"That's like the 8th time you asked me that!" he practically yelled.

"Well, what am I suppose to do? They've been gone for nearly an hour!" she exclaimed. She couldn't keep her feelings under control.

"I'm sure they're fine. Don't worry, Bankostu is with her." He told her flipping through a 'Bleach' manga. _That's what I'm afraid of… _she mentally told herself. Then something caught their attention, it was these two guys. They were talking so loudly that everyone nearby could hear their conversation.

"Hey that dude in the movie rental store looked angry," one of them said to the other. The other guy nodded.

"Yeah, I feel sorry for that chick," the other one replied.

"That was a chick? I thought it was a dude," the other one said surprised. This caught Kagome. Could it have been Sango? She looked at Inuyasha and could tell he was thinking the same thing, curiosity was in his face.

"No it was a girl. But the guy with that long braid looked like he was about to rape her or something," he said. Kagome's eyes widened as did Inuyasha. It was Bankostu! Shit. What had happened? Kagome rushed out of the store not even hesitating for a second. _That…That bastard. _She thought to herself referring to Bankostu.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha said rushing after her. He grabbed her shoulder and turned around.

"Listen I know what you're thinking, but this is Bankostu we're talking about. Those guys might not have even been talking about the same people," he tried to spread logic through her mind.

"And what if it was Sango and Bank they were discussing, are we suppose to just sit back and do nothing?" she asked him. Her voice was very intense. Her eyes glint with a mixed of angry, jealousy, and concern for her best friend. Inuyasha sighed knowing that he was just as worried for Sango as Kagome was. He lightly let go of her shoulder.

"Fine," he said under his breath. "But if you're wrong about this just know that its your fault not mine," he told her as they hurried toward the movie store.

The Movie Store 

Bankostu still had his grip on her. Everyone who walked passed them thought they were just playing around and didn't want to get involved. Yet Sango refused to yell she refused to call for help. She didn't want anyone helping her. She wanted to get out of this situation on her own. She didn't need anyone getting in her way. She wanted to take care of herself. She didn't want to end up like her mother and not do anything to defend herself. She refused to go out like that. She wanted to do everything in her power for her to not be like her mother.

She pushed her body against his in attempt to push him away, but he liked it. He smirked at her action as he pushed her body against his. It started to hurt since her body was smaller than his and she was trapped between him and the hard brick wall. _Damn it… _she thought to herself. She tried to move her feet in order to kick him but she didn't have enough room. He went for her slender neck. He gently kissed it. She was disgusted.

"Get off of me," she told him one more but he didn't listen.

"You know you want me now, say it," he practically ordered her.

"Bastard!" she said as she spit in his face. He looked at her with this glint his blue eyes. A glint of pure lust. Suddenly she saw Bankostu pull away forcefully. She was confused yet very thankful at the same time. She looked to see it was Inuyasha pulling him off of her. She couldn't help but slightly smile. Out of all people she never thought that it would be Inuyasha helping her out.

"Son of a bitch, you said you were gonna ask her out not rape her," Inuyasha yelled at him pushing him to the ground. He fell hard. A crowd formed around them.

"What the hell?" Bankostu asked Inuyasha. He picked himself up. "Sango and I were just talking," he lied to him. Sango looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yeah right!" she heard a very familiar sweet gentle voice say. It was indeed Kagome walking in front of Bankostu. "Don't you ever touch Sango again, you hear me? Otherwise you'll me hearing from my fist!" she told him pissed off than ever. Sango's eyes slightly widened. She never in all her life knew that Kagome could be so brutal. Although she found it very attractive she pushed that thought aside for the problem at hand.

"You bitch!" he said to Kagome as it looked as though he was about to strike Kagome. She closed her eyes waiting for the hit to come, but it never came. She looked up to see Sango held Banksotu's wrist. "Sango?" Kagome asked stunned. Inuyasha was a little stunned himself, how did Sango move that quickly?

"I'm disgusted to even call you my friend," she spat at him. "If you ever touch a hair on Kagome's entire body complex I swear that I will rip you to shreds with my own bare hand and make you eat it for breakfast!" she yelled. Inuyasha and most of the other people around him gulped. Her voice came out so viscous, so vile., so…so threatening. Even Inuyasha was afraid of her for a minute or two. He didn't reply.

Truth be known, Bankostu didn't want all this to happen. All he wanted was Sango to be his girlfriend. That was it. He didn't mean for this all to start. He thought she was going to say yes when he asked her. He was so sure of that. But he was strongly disappointed. He was angry because he had never felt so alive with a girl before. He serous thought that Sango was the one. And at that moment he realized that because of his harsh and demanding actions he'd never be ale to have Sango.

"I must ask you four to leave the store immediately," said an odd voice. They looked to see it was the manger of the movie store. Sango let go of his wrist and Bankostu quickly rushed muttering an 'I'm sorry,' to Sango before existing the store. Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango soon existed as well. Although Kagome was a little weary she was in a cheerful mood than Inuyasha and Sango. Inuyasha had emotions of guilt running through his heart. He never thought that Bankostu would be like that. Not in a million years! He's known the guy since freshmen year; he always seemed so nice, shy, and timid. Sango was in a far worse mood than Inuyasha. She felt like she was vulnerable when Inuyasha and Kagome had to rescue her like that. She never felt like she needed help in her whole life. Not until a few minutes ago.

She wanted to take care of Bankostu on her own. She didn't want her help. And what upset her most was that because of her and Bankostu's issues Kagome was almost hurt. Bankostu almost _hit _her best friend. What if she was a second late? Kagome would've been going home with a busted lip or a black eye! Than she realized that she wasn't mad at Inuyasha or Kagome. She wasn't even that angry with Bankostu. She was angry with herself. For not being strong enough to get rid of Bankostu on her own. For almost putting Kagome in danger.

"Sango?" Kagome sweet voice asked. She snapped out of thoughts.

"What?" she asked her annoyed. Kagome was slightly taken back by her tone but shook it off.

"Are you okay?" she asked her. Sango didn't even reply. She was too upset with herself to speak to anyone. Kagome knew that Sango probably was still a little shaken up about the whole situation so she decided that when Sango wanted to talk about it, she'd talk to her. Inuyasha wanted to say something to Sango, but he didn't even know how to begin his apology. It was about 12:30 am. They still haven't said anything to each other. Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore. He hated silence.

"Sango?" he called. No reply. "Listen Sango, I'm sorry for putting you through all this. I never in a million years thought that he would do something like that." He waited. Still no answer. Kagome was quiet, just looking at Inuyasha. It was the very first time she heard Inuyasha actually apologize and sounded like he actually meant it. "When we got there and…"

"And what? Saved me?" Sango spat at him. Inuyasha looked surprised that she actually spoke. Kagome was shocked herself. Sango rolled her eyes and let out a heavy sigh signaling that she was very annoyed. She didn't want to be bothered thinking about it. Let alone talk about it. "Listen, I think it's about time Kagome head out," Sango told him with a serious tone.

Sorry, you're cut off. And yes, I know that I told you there would be action in this chappy. Well...I never said that it would be San/Kag action. Well, I hope you liked the chappy. Don't worry there's more drama coming up later. PLEASE REVIEW! You guys know I loveit when you review! Peace and God Bless!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Silent Treatment And Getting Even

Author: Raining Midnight

Sunday flew by quick. Sango refused to talk to anyone. Although Kagome desperately tried to make her best friend feel better it was all in vain. Sango barely even looked at Kagome. So Kagome decided to leave early, knowing that if she tried anymore then she would probably make it worse. After all, how long could she stay angry? Kagome was sure she would come around sooner or later.

It was Monday now and school was so slow. It was as if someone just slowed down time purposely because of Sango. Sango wasn't paying any attention in Science. Well, less then she had already did. She just had her head down the whole time. Kagome looked worried. Every time the teacher would comment on Sango sleeping in class she would just roll her eyes and turn the other way. Kagome didn't like this about Sango. She was always so full of life and now she looked so dull. Like she didn't want to be bothered by anyone or anything. It slightly scared Kagome the way Sango was acting.

The bell rang and first period was finally over and it was on to second. Sango slowly moped out of the classroom. She didn't bother waiting on Kagome. After first period she usually went to her locker to meet Ayame and Inuyasha there. Kagome had to quickly catch up with Sango.

"Hey you could've waited for me you know," she told her. Sango didn't even answer Kagome let alone even look at her! She looked at Sango and she still had that dull look on her face. "Hey Sango? Are you alive?" she asked her she waved her hand in her face. Sango didn't even blink. Kagome gave out a heavy sigh. She knew that for right now she couldn't get anything out of Sango. But she was running out of patience. She wanted her best friend back. Sango still went to her locker and Ayame and Inuyasha still met them there.

"Hey Kags, what's wrong with Sango?" Ayame asked her. Inuyasha looked away knowing exactly what was wrong with her. He hoped that she would've felt better by today. Knowing Sango, he didn't think that she would take it this personal. Even though he knew she had every right to. Some how he felt as if it was mainly his fault for what Bankostu did to Sango. He knew that he was pressuring Sango and Bankostu together. But he would've never thought of this as an outcome.

"I don't think I should talk about it," Kagome told Ayame quietly. Ayame let out a slight sigh as she started to pout.

"Well, I'm sick of seeing Sango like this," she blurted out. "She's acting so dead, like she's some kind of zombie." She said. Sango closed her locker and headed towards the Art room without them. "Hm, I've never seen Sango act like this before." Ayame pointed out. "Usually if I made a comment about her like that she would do something about it." Ayame had a slight concerned expression. "Someone needs to do something about this."

"She probably needs some time alone," Inuyasha told them. Kagome rolled her eyes. She was sick of giving her time alone. She had enough time. She wanted to cheer Sango up but nothing she would say gets through to Sango. It's like there's this huge brick wall between Sango and herself.

After about a minute more of conversation Ayame headed off to her class and Inuyasha and Kagome headed off towards the Art room. Inuyasha was quiet than usual. He usually would make a crack or two about Kagome while they walked to the Art class. It just wasn't the same without Sango there to laugh with him. He felt so guilty for what had happened.

"Do you think…Sango blames us for what happened?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome looked at him surprised at the question. It had never occurred to her before. Now that she thought about it…maybe that's why she's not talking to them. Maybe she's mad at them…or worse, maybe she's angry with her! Kagome felt her heart drop.

"I don't know," she answered honestly.

The school day still went by very slow. It was the end of second period and now its in the middle of third period, PE. Bankostu couldn't help but give Sango pleading gazes, but Sango ignore all of them. She felt her angry rise the more he tried to talk to her.

"Sango please listen to me," he pleaded. Inuyasha had enough of him. He stepped in front of him, blocking his view of Sango. He gave Inuyasha a cold gaze. "Hey dude, move. Can't you see I'm trying to apologize?" he told him annoyingly. Inuyasha gritted his teeth.

"Don't even try…" he told him angrily. At that moment, seeing the hate written on Inuyasha's face, Bankostu backed off.

For the whole period Sango mopped around, sulking by herself. Everyone was wondering what had happened to the athletic, competitive tomboy they had in class everyday. It was depressing to even look at her. Even Ms. Yuya looked slightly worried for her. Which wasn't very often Yuya felt emotion.

And so, it was finally lunchtime. Usually Sango's favorite time of the school day. But today, she didn't even eat. This really worried Kagome and Inuyasha. She would always eat at lunch; it just wasn't like her at all. Even Inuyasha felt guilty eating his usually McDonald's meal. Although Kagome had gotten herself a salad she couldn't bring herself to eat anything while Sango was like this. Kagome and Inuyasha didn't even do their usually bickering today. And things just got worse for Sango. Kikyo decided to come over to their table today.

"Hey Inu!" she said so preppy and so fake. The sound of her voice could make Kagome ill. She truly thought she hated Kikyo. Ever since they were little they always had this unknown rivalry. And the sad thing was that Kikyo usually always win. Inuyasha's face slightly brightened seeing Kikyo's face.

"Kikyo, it's been a while, what's up?" he asked. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Oh you know, same old stuff," she said as her attention drifted from Inuyasha to Sango. "And what's wrong with her?" she asked plainly. His smile turned into a frown.

"We probably shouldn't talk about it," he warned her.

"But she looks so sad, she looks pitiful. Did she just break up with Bankostu or something?" she asked. Sango's head sharply turned from the floor to Kikyo's face and gave her a stinging glare. A glare that looked like it could kill. This slightly took Kikyo back. Then she smirked.

"Oops, did I hit a nerve?" she asked her. Kagome looked at Sango hoping that she wouldn't loose control.

"Listen Kikyo. We'll talk later," Inuyasha quickly told her. Kikyo nodded as she went to her usual table. Sango wanted to smack the mess out of Kikyo, but she knew it would be pointless. It wouldn't get rid of all the angry and guilt on her shoulders. Kagome looked at her with a hopeful smile.

"Just ignore her, Sango." Kagome said to her. Sango just once again put her head down. Kagome sighed.

It was in the middle of sixth period now and guess who was bothering her? It was indeed Bankostu.

"Sango, please I need to talk to you," he begged. Sango did her best to ignore him. But it was hard. _Really_ hard. She felt like she could blow at any moment. His voice was crawling up her skin. She gently sighed as she started tapping her fingers on her desk closely watching the clock. _Only 5 more minutes…only 5 more minutes… _she kept telling herself mentally. But every second of those 5 minutes seemed to get longer. She quickly snapped out of when she felt a cold hand on top of hers. She looked up to see it was Bankostu.

"Please I…" but she didn't even let him finish. She stood up. Everyone looked in their direction, including the teacher. But she didn't care. At that moment it, to her was just her and Bankostu in the classroom. She looked at him in pure hatred. Something in her triggered the very moment he touched her. She never wanted him to touch her again, not after what happened at the mall.

All she saw was red. He looked surprised to see the expression on her face. She reached her hand up and balled it into a fist; she then punched him in the jaw. Hard. So hard that it knocked him out of his seat. Suddenly, she managed to regain control of herself. She held back every desire and every thought in her head not to beat his face in. She looked up and reality started to fade back into her brain. She saw the students in the class staring at her and then looking at Bankostu who was on the floor, his jaw was in great pain. Actually the whole right side of his face was in pain.

The teacher took a second to take this in, like all the other students. He finally managed to find the words to say,

"Sango, office, now," he said sternly, yet he tried not to sound too threatening. He didn't want the same thing that happened to Bankostu to happen to him. Sango gently sighed to herself as she headed out the door, eyes were following her every move as she went. Bankostu's face was still filled with shock.

About an hour later Sango's mother came to pick her up. She had detention for a week, on top of that she was suspended from school a day. Her suspension started tomorrow. Usually hitting a student would be more punishment than that but since it was her first time and she had a clean record they gave her some slack. All on the short ride home Sango's mother was lecturing her on not going around hitting guys because it's not ladylike. Sango rolled her eyes. _Bullshit… _she thought to herself.

Kagome was wondering why she didn't she Sango after sixth period today. They usually meet after sixth. Then Inuyasha's question popped into her head, _Do you think…Sango blames us for what happened? _She looked up at the ceiling, laying on her bed. _…Does she? _Kagome asked herself. It would very much explain her behavior towards them. She couldn't stand the thought of Sango being mad at her, especially for something she didn't do! But then again…maybe if she'd stayed with Sango, this mess wouldn't have happened. She sighed sadly. Wondering on what she should do. What could she do? At the moment it doesn't seem like there's anything else that she could do for her best friend. She tried talking to her and that didn't work, she tried giving her time alone and that didn't work! She started to get frustrated with herself.

Suddenly her cell phone started to vibrate. She quickly picked it up hoping it was Sango, instead it was Koga. She rolled her eyes at the phone. She wanted to throw it at the wall. For a split second she debated with herself on if she should answer it. She ended up opening the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Babe, how've you been?" he asked her lively.

"Okay," she said uninterestingly.

"Hey you okay? You don't sound too good?" he asked her concerned. She slightly sighed hoping he didn't hear that.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little tired, that's all,"

"That's great because I was wondering do you want to go out tonight?" he asked her hopeful. "If you're not busy or anything…" Kagome didn't know what to say. In truth, she wasn't in the mood to go out tonight. She wouldn't have a good time because she would be worrying about Sango the whole time. But then again, it had been a while since her and Koga did something together, maybe this will take her mind off things. When she was about to give him her answer her phone beeped signaling she had another call. She looked on the caller ID and saw it was Ayame.

"Hey Koga, hold on a sec, okay?" she asked him as she clicked over not waiting for his response.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Oh my god, Kagome you'll never guess what happened?!" Ayame practically screamed at her.

"Ow," Kagome groaned as she rubbed her now sore ear. Ayame totally ignored her.

"Sango got suspended!" she told her eagerly. Kagome's eyes popped opened.

"Are you serious?" she asked her in an unbelievably sense of tone.

"I'm serious!"

"What did she do?"

"She almost beat up Bank in sixth period!" Ayame informed her. _That's why I haven't seen her… _Kagome thought to herself. "I heard she's got a week's worth of detention too," Ayame told her. "I wonder what Bankostu did to piss her off," Ayame said wondering out loud. Kagome sighed then she started to wonder. Did Bankostu try to do anything else? Like he did at the mall? Anger started to rise in her blood.

"Do you know how long she's suspended?" she asked.

"No, no one knew," she replied. Kagome sighed again. Then she realized she forgot Koga on the other line. _Shit. _

"Hey Ayame, I'll call you back later," Kagome said to her.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow." She said as she hung up. Kagome hurried and clicked over to Koga, but was left with a dial tone. She hung up the phone and dropped it next to her. _Damn it. _She didn't know whether to call her or let her be left alone. She turned over on her bed and was deep in thought.

Sango decided to go downstairs and get on the computer since she didn't have anything else to do. Maybe she could download a few songs. She got up and headed downstairs. She sat in her chair and turned the computer on. She got on the Internet and looked at her mailbox. She had 2 new messages.

She looked to see that the first one was from Ayame known as _sexywolfchix33. _Sango gently sighed as she began to read.

_Hiya Sango!!_

_OMG I can't believe that u beat up Banky! That was so awesome!! Plz plz plz tell me more about it becuz I wanna kno all the juicy details!_

_XOXOXO_

_Ayame_

Sango rolled her at the e-mail. That sounded so like Ayame. She didn't bother to reply. She closed Ayame's e-mail and looked at the other one. It was from Inuyasha. Curiosity jumped out at her as she opened it.

_Yo Sango,_

_Ayame told me wut u did 2 Bank. But I kno u prolly don't want 2 talk about him rite now. Listen, I think that kags was really worried about u since u weren't talking 2 neither of us. U should giv her a call. We both kinda think that ur mad more at us than u r at Bank. We both understand that u have every rite to be angry 4 wut happened at the mall but sango u hav 2 let it go. Well, that's pretty much it._

_-Inuyasha-_

Sango sighed when she got through reading his e-mail. She knew that Inuyasha was exactly right, but it's just hard to bring herself to admit that she needed help back there at the mall. But she knew that she needed to stop blaming herself for it. It wasn't her fault, it just happened. She clicked off the Internet and decided to go upstairs again. As soon as she went upstairs she heard the doorbell. She had a puzzling expression on her face. _…Who could that be? _She thought to herself.

"Hey Sango, could you get that?" Hitomi yelled.

"Yeah I'm bout ready to!" she called back as she opened her door to see a pair of blue eyes on her doorstep. Sango's eyes widen. "…Kagome?" she asked. Why would Kagome be there? Kagome gave Sango a shy smile.

"Glad to finally hear you speak," she said with a small grin trying to break the wall between them. "My mom drove me here," she said hoping she would say something else. Sango didn't know how to respond. She never thought that Kagome would be here today, it just completely took her by surprise. "Um…aren't you going to invite me in?" Kagome asked. Sango slowly moved out of the way so Kagome could come through and enter the house.

Kagome sat on the couch in the living room while Sango decided to stay standing. Suddenly Hitomi came downstairs.

"Hey Sango who was…?" but then she saw Kagome. "Oh hello Kagome," she said nicely with a wide smile.

"Hi Hitomi," she said with a quick wave.

"Sango, you didn't tell me you were having company today," Hitomi said to her Sango was about to say something but Kagome beat her to it.

"Actually I came here on my own, we had no plans. I'm sorry to intrude like this but…"

"But nothing, sweetie you can come over anytime," Hitomi finished for her. Kagome gently smiled.

"Thank you," she said politely. Hitomi nodded.

"Well I'll be upstairs whenever you girls need me," she said as she went back up. It went back to being silent. Like a huge wall between them again. It bothered Kagome.

"Um…can we go in your room? You know, for a little more privacy," Kagome asked her. Sango shrugged as she began heading towards her room, Kagome followed. When they were inside Sango shut her door and sat on her bed. Waiting for Kagome to say whatever she wanted. Kagome sighed heavily before she spoke; she was trying to find the right words to say.

"Ayame called and told me how you got suspended," she started. Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome was tired of Sango's silence. She decided to get right to the point. "Listen Sango," she said sternly. Sango gave Kagome her full attention. "I'm tired of your silent treatment that you've been giving me and everyone else. I'm tired of thinking about how I can make you feel better just for you to push me away." She stopped. She was waiting for a reaction from Sango. But instead, Sango just sat there, her gaze not leaving Kagome's face.

Kagome felt like she wasn't getting through to Sango. She felt her confidence leaving. Kagome looked away sadly. "I just…I just thought that we were close enough to tell each other everything," she said lowly. Sango's eyes widened. "But I guess not," Kagome looked up at her again. "It just really hurts knowing that… " she sighed deeply. She thought she was getting nowhere. "Never mind," she said as she walked towards the door. "Sorry I wasted your time," she said sadly. As she was about to open the door Sango grabbed her hand to stop her. Kagome looked back surprised to see two beautiful green orbs staring back her. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Knowing what?" Sango asked. Kagome for a second was the one who wasn't talking. She had to find her voice again.

She looked down trying not to face Sango and her green eyes. "Knowing that you might be angry with me,"

Sango's grip on her hand slightly tightened.

"Why would I be mad at you?" she asked her. Kagome looked up at her. This was when she realized that her and Sango's face were incredibly close. She felt heat go up to her face as she blushed slightly.

"I just thought…the way you were acting towards me and Inuyasha you acted as thought you didn't want to be bothered with anyone, including me," she said sadly. Sango felt guilty. More guilty than she ever felt before. How could she give Kagome that impression? That she was mad at _her. _Out of everyone Kagome would be the last one she would be mad at. Especially over something like this. That wasn't her fault.

She leaned to the side and whispered in her ear, "I wasn't mad at you," Sango's voice sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

"Then…why did you treat me like that? Why wouldn't you talk to me and tell me what was wrong with you?" Kagome asked still a bit hurt thinking about it. Sango slightly sighed as she gently let go of Kagome's hand and sat on her bed. She looked down at the ground while she spoke.

" It's just that…when you and Inuyasha helped me, I felt so angry. Not at you, but at myself," she admitted. "And when Bankostu almost hit you," she paused. Kagome walked over in front of Sango and knelled down. She put her hands on Sango's.

"It wasn't your fault, Sango." She told her softly.

"But…if I…"

"Don't worry about it," Kagome said with a hopeful smile. "What's done is done and all we can do now is just go on and forget about the whole event." She told her. Sango looked up at her.

"Kagome…I seriously don't know what I would do without you," she said in a serious tone, her eyes looked directly into Kagome's. She never saw anything more beautiful then the sight of Kagome smiling. She slowly reached up her hand and caressed Kagome's cheek. Kagome's eyes widened as she felt her heart stop. She blushed. Sango didn't know what came over her and quickly retrieved her hand and looked away. "Sorry about that." She said as she swiftly got up. Kagome stood up as well.

"No," she said quickly. "You don't have to be sorry," Kagome told her. "In fact, I liked it," Kagome said as she was still blushing. Although Kagome meant those words she felt like an idiot admitting that to Sango. She felt so embarrassed. Sango once again felt butterflies inside her stomach as she walked closer to Kagome.

"So, you wouldn't mind…if I did it again?" Sango asked softly as she was again face to face with Kagome.

Kagome didn't answer; she was too…too full of emotion to answer. She was so aroused by such an innocent touch. This wasn't like her at all.

Sango's hand once again made contact with Kagome's cheek as she started to slowly caress her cheek. Kagome's skin felt extremely soft. Her thumb made imaginary circles on her skin. Her fingers slide over to Kagome's plump lips and started to trace them.

Kagome closed her eyes trying to catch up on her breaths. She felt tremendously aroused. She knew that this was probably wrong to feel this way and that she has Koga, but then again Koga never made her felt this way before out of all the years that they were together. And she only knew Sango but several months and she felt so…alive. Then again she knew that Sango was her best friend. But something in the back of her mind told her that she _wanted _this.

As soon as Sango's talented hand slide down Kagome's jaw line and further down to her neck she gently gripped Kagome's Spaghetti Strip shirt. She slowly slide the stripe lower and lower...

Suddenly, Kagome's cell phone vibrated snapping them both back into reality. Sango quickly retrieved her hand again blushing. Kagome's face was again flushed as well as she pulled up her strip and took out her phone and looked down the caller ID. She saw it said Koga. _Damn it…Damn it…Damn it!! _She mentally cursed to herself.

"Um…I gotta take this," Kagome said quietly to Sango. She nodded as she went out of her room to give her some privacy. Kagome answered it. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, what was up with earlier?" he asked her.

"Um…Ayame was on the other line and she was telling me something important and when I clicked back over you had already hung up." She explained.

"And what was so important?" Koga asked her annoyingly.

"It was nothing," Kagome said wanting to change the subject.

"No it had to be something," he said wanting an answer.

"She was just telling me how Sango…"

"I knew it was something about _her,_" he said angrily.

"What's your problem today?" she asked. She heard him sigh on the other end.

"I'm sorry babe, it's just that…I want us to spend a little more time together, you know?" he said.

"I know," she said not knowing hat else to say at the moment.

"Kagome, I miss you," he told her suddenly which took Kagome back. Koga had never said those words in a sentence and actually sounded like he meant them. "I want us to be like we use to be. It seems like all you're doing is spending all this time with that…girl…" something click in Kagome.

"Call her by her name," Kagome told him in a bit of anger.

"That's what I'm talking about!" he pointed out. "You act like she's more important than me." He said. Kagome didn't answer because right now. She doesn't know how she feels. She didn't know who she felt stronger about, her boyfriend whom she's been with for a very long time or Sango her best friend and wants to be more. She felt confused. She hated this feeling. She heard a sigh on the other end, snapping her out of her thoughts. "I want us to be the way we use to be," he said to her. She didn't want to talk to him right now, it just felt more confusing.

"Koga, my mom is calling I gotta go," she said as she closed her phone and put it back in her pocket.

She left Sango's room looking for her best friend. It was getting late it was probably time for her to head out anyway. As she was roaming around the house her mind drifted back to what just occurred no more then 10 minutes ago.

She liked Sango touching her like that. Somehow although she knew it was wrong for so many reasons…it just felt so right being with Sango like that. By now she knew that this wasn't just a little phase that she wasn't going to get over in a matter of weeks. She felt like she could totally be herself whenever she was around Sango. It was so hard to explain in words.

A part of her knows that this is very unfair to Koga and that Koga deserved her. But something in her mind told her that she didn't feel for Koga the way she use to. Maybe their relationship just hit a bump. But something in her brain said that she highly doubts that.

But still, she didn't want this feeling for Sango to go away. She felt like they had a special connection. A connection that can't be reached by others, this connection was complicated yet simple.

Her thoughts were forcefully interrupted when she looked up to see a pair of two green vive eyes looking into her blue misty ones.

Sango's lips curved up into a smile. Oh how Kagome wanted to claim those lips to herself.

"It seems like you're the one that's no talking," Sango joked with a slight chuckled. Kagome smiled at her sense of humor.

"Must've caught it from you," she said playfully.

**Sorry I know it's not a very good ending but I wanted to get it to you guys by this Saturday. I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I had a MAJOR writer's block! I hope you guys will forgive me and review, it makes me feel appreciated whenever you guys review and support me! Well, I gotta go, I love you guys! Peace and God Bless!**


	8. Chapter 8

You guys I am so so so so so sorry for not writing in like…well a long time. I've been really busy lately, plus I had an EXTREMELY bad writer's block and I just recently got back from my two-week vacation to Peru…(don't ask) anyway… I hope you will still read and review because it would mean a lot. By the way, thank you for everyone who Pmed me or emailed or reviewed to me about the story it meant a lot. And if it has mistake I'm extremely sorry, I was in a rush to get this out to you guys...

Chapter Eight: Discoveries of Betrayal

Sango was sitting on the couch watching boring TV. She kept flipping the channels. You'd think with over 300 channels you'd find something to watch. But not Sango. She turned off the TV. She looked over at their clock and saw it was 8:19 am. She sighed as she looked up at her living room ceiling. A day off from school should be fun…right? If that was so, why was it so boring for Sango? One word, actually one name: Kagome.

* * *

Kagome was walking out of first period. Although Sango wasn't there, she still met up with Ayame and Inuyasha at Sango's locker.

Inuyasha let out a huge sigh.

"It's not the same without Sango around," Ayame pointed out boringly. It was true. They had nothing to talk about with Sango there to cough to up a conversation. Kagome's desperately missed Sango's company and in a small way she was miserable. Not the crying sad kind of miserable, but the kind of miserable where you don't feel like anything. Almost like nothing matters. Yeah, that's the feeling…like nothing natters without Sango with her.

Kagome was sitting in early second period. She stifled a quiet yawn. She was nearly about to go to sleep. She looked beside her at Inuyasha to start a conversation, but she found him asleep himself. She sighed to herself as she closed her eyes. _I'll only rest my eyes…_ she told herself as she put her head down on her desk. But as soon as she did she was overcome with the desire to sleep, and she found she was drifting off into the sweet darkness.

_Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Did she wake up already? She looked around at her surroundings. She wasn't in school anymore. From the looks of it, she was in Koga's bedroom, on his bed. She rubbed her eyes. How the hell did she get here? She looked around and saw that Koga was no where to be found in the room. She sighed as she got up from his bed and went to open his door to find Koga there. This startled her as she lightly gasped as she back away a little. He widely smirked at her reaction. _

"_Are you afraid of me now, babe?" he asked her in an intimidating tone in his voice. _

"_No…of course not, Koga. I just…you just startled me, that's all…" she answered him in a lightly nervous voice. _

"_Good, because we need some alone time together," he told her as he as he walked in the room fully and shut the door behind him. Kagome gulped when she heard him lock it as well. He then walked closer to her._

"_Um…heh…Koga maybe we should do this some other time.." she told him as she back away from him. Koga frowned slightly as he grabbed her arm. _

"_What's the matter? You don't want me anymore?" he asked her with his voice lightly coating the emotion of anger. When she didn't answer Koga's grip on her arm gotten harder as she winced. _

"_Ah, Koga…you're hurting me," she told him as she tried to pull her arm free. He ignored her._

"_Do you want me?" he asked her again, this time more demanding. _

"_Koga, stop it!" her voice rose at him. He squeezed her arm as roughly pulled her closer to him._

"_Say it," he told her. Before Kagome had anytime to protest his lips suddenly came crashing down on hers forcefully. He had kissed her so hard that it hurt. Kagome's eyes widened as she tried to push away from him. He stopped kissing her as he pushed her against the nearby wall, hard. He started to grin and Kagome looked at him frightened by his expression. He looked down at her chest, hungrily. He quickly ripped her shirt, exposing her black strapless bra she had on. Kagome left a tear flow down her cheek in anger, followed by another one, her lips started to quiver. Koga roughly grabbed her by both shoulders and started to shake her hard. "Stop it…" she told him. "…stop it…stop it…stop it!" her voice gradually got louder until it developed into a scream. "STOP IT!!" she yelled as loud as her lungs would allow._

Suddenly Kagome jerked up from her desk and looked around. She realized that she was back in her classroom. No one was in the class room. She was extremely relived to find it was only a bad dream. She looked up and saw Inuyasha looking back down at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" she asked him irritated.

"Do you always yell in your sleep?" he asked her canceling out her question. "If so, I feel sorry for Sango whenever you guys sleep over each other's cribs," he told her. Kagome looked at him with a bit of a snarl before turning away from him blushing.

* * *

Sango heard the door slam knowing that her mother was now home.

"Hey honey!" her mother yelled out to her from the kitchen. Sango could her grocery bags, knowing that she was putting up groceries. The young tomboy got up from the living room couch and walked over to the kitchen.

"Hey mom," she answered back as she grabbed an apple from one up the bags. As her mother was putting up the groceries she had a puzzled expression on her face. Sango cocked an eyebrow at her as she bit into her apple. "What's wrong?" Sango asked her looking intensely at her mother. Hitomi looked through all the groceries bags moving items as if she were searching. "Looking for something?" Sango asked her, her mouth was full. Finally Hitomi gave up and looked up at her daughter.

"I forgot the milk…" she said regretfully.

"Mom, it's just milk, you can always get it tomorrow, Sango told her as she bit into her apple again.

"But I need it to make the broccoli salad…" her mother said slightly pouting. Sango grimaced at the thought of her actually eating that stuff. "I can't go back because the car needs some gas and I need to clean up around the house anyway,"

"We have a lot more stuff, can't we make something…you know, normal?" Sango asked her with her mouth full. Hitomi ignored her comment as she got an idea.

"Sango would you do me a favor?" her mother asked. For some reason Sango knew what was coming, Sango was about to open her mouth but Hitomi didn't let her answer. "Go to the go store for me and put up some milk," she told her as she handed her the money.

"But…"

"Go before the store closes," she told her as she pushed Sango out the door.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were at lunch, sitting at their usual table. It felt weird not having Sango there sitting with them. Kagome was quieter than she usually was. She sighed gently not even touching her salad. She was still concerned about her dream with Koga. She wanted to talk to him, but she found out that he wasn't at school today. Ayame said she heard he was sick. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, it was extremely strange for Kagome not to ease out a rude gesture or a smart comment towards him. As much as he didn't want to admit it he was concerned for Kagome.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha asked her with a snarl hiding his concern. He continued to eat his McChicken. Kagome snapped out of it as she looked up at the rude Inuyasha.

"Huh?" she asked him.

"You didn't even touch your lettuce," he said as he pointed one of his fries towards the salad before he popped it in his mouth. Kagome sighed once more.

"It's called salad…" she informed him as she rolled her eyes. "I don't have much of an appetite today," she told him as she looked down at her salad.

"Don't give me that shit," he told her crudely not believing her for a second. Most of the time he could tell whenever she was lying. It wasn't that difficult, she was a crappy liar most of the time.

"It's nothing Inuyasha really…" Kagome told him. Inuyasha was a little annoyed that she wouldn't tell him. If it were Sango she would probably tell her without any problems a lot. But with him it's as if he has to beg in order to get a hint out of her.

"Kagome…would you just cut the bullshit," he told her with his mouth full. Any other time she would've gotten mad at Inuyasha, but today she felt too depressed about her dream to make any rude comment.

"Inuyasha, you would laugh," she told him with a groan, "…besides when did you care?" she added with a raised eye brow. Inuyasha was slightly baffled by her question; he slightly choked on his McChicken for a few moments before he answered.

"Who said I care? I just don't feel like looking at your depressing face, that's all,"

"Um-Hm…" she said not fully believing.

"I ain't lying, you got that?" Inuyasha said to her stubbornly. Kagome heavily exhale.

"Whatever you say…" she told him still thinking about to dream. She wanted to talk to someone about this, mainly Sango. She would love to have Sango there right then…but then again she always wanted to have Sango there. She felt like she might have been a little too attached but she didn't care. She needed someone to talk to and the only person she wanted to let in her life at this moment was Sango.

* * *

Sango was walking on her way to the store. She sighed lazily not feel like walking at the moment. She adjusted her blue cap and slipped her hands in her pockets while she walked. Well, at least it gives her something to do instead of lying on the couch all day flipping through the channels.

It would take Sango a while to get to the store at this rate. She knew a short cut through the park but she usually avoided that area. It made her sick to see everyone there basically making out. For a moment she caught herself thinking about if she ever took Kagome there…but she quickly shook that out of her mind. She knew that would never happen, but at least there's no harm to dream.

So she followed her instinct and she jumped over the gate to get towards the park. As she got closer she began to see what she so desperate annoyed her. She saw at least seven couples so far making out. She rolled her eyes at the sight. _Can't they get a room?_ She thought to herself with a loud sigh.

When she had gotten closer she saw someone who stuck out. It was this girl from her school, her name was Yura, she remembered her in her English class. Sango cocked an eyebrow. She was sitting on one of the benches in the park. What was she doing by herself in this park? That was extremely odd. She looked like she was waiting for someone. Sango shrugged as she thought it was none of her business and it had nothing to do with anything so she was about to move on. She was about to walk by until she saw Koga walking. What the hell is he doing here for a park for couples? Sango thought to herself curiously. She saw him walk towards Yura. Yura's face brighten as she casted him a wide smile. He smirked back at her as he sat by her. Sango backed away a little bit so that she could clearly see them but they couldn't see her.

"Hey cutie," Sango heard Koga say to Yura. Yura blushed. Koga's smirked had gotten wider. "You're so sexy when you blush like that,"

"Um. Heh, thank you…" she said shyly with a soft voice. Koga lightly scooted closer to her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"You know I love you right?" he told her. Sango gasped at this statement. She couldn't believe he would do this…actually she could, but it was still a bit of a shock to her.

"Yeah, I know," she said to him as she blushed even more. Koga looked at her lustfully as he began to kiss her. Sango's eyes widened as she slowly backed away and she tripped over a rock and fell making some noise. Yura and Koga stopped what they were doing and looked in Sango's direction and saw her. Koga was shocked at first until he got up from the bench and ran towards her.

"Shit." She said to herself as she quickly got up and started to run, she started to lose him, but when she jumped over the fence her foot had gotten caught and she fell. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" she yelled as she was about to get up again but Koga had caught up with her and roughly grabbed her arm. "Get off!" she yelled at him angrily, but it was all in vain.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he asked her as his gripped had harder. She tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" she asked smartly. Koga snarled at her.

"What all did you see?"

"Enough to know that you're cheating on Kagome!" she yelled in anger.

"Look," he said as he roughly pushed her against a brick wall. "You ain't telling her shit, you understand?"

* * *

It was finally the end of the school day and she couldn't get that dream off her mind, no matter how much she wanted to. She was on her way to Sango's house. It was a good thing that Sango only lived a few blocks away from the school. Kagome didn't think that Sango would mind, in fact she wanted to surprise her. It's like everyday she felt like she was tearing more and more away from Koga and was thinking more about Sango. She didn't know if it was good or bad but this was all so new to her. As she passed the grocery store near Sango's house she sighed. She began to see two figures. As she got closer she thought they looked familiar. It looked like a taller guy with a ponytail was standing over a shorter guy with a skinner frame and was wearing a blue cap. When she got even closer she gasped. She recognized both of them, it was Sango and Koga. But…what were they doing together? Last time she checked they hated each other's guts. What were they doing? Kagome didn't want them to see her just yet, she back away a little stood behind a tree. She could hear their conversation.

"Like I'm gonna listen to you…" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you think she'll believe you?" Koga asked her crudely while he gritted his teeth in irritation and anger. _What are they talking about?_ Kagome thought to herself curiously. "Besides, she'll believe me about anything," he told her. Sango's face tightened at his words. Kagome frowned when he said that.

"You think you can just get away with breaking Kagome's heart like this? You think you can do anything you want just because she's not around? Well you know what, I won't stand around and let you take advantage of the best thing that has happened to you!" she yelled at him. Koga was surprised at her sudden outburst and let go of her. Kagome was surprised as well. She felt her heart beat a bit faster, she was so happy that Sango cared that much about her to say all those things. She was truly flattered. "You think you can just break her like that?" he said as she pushed Koga. "You know, you don't even deserve her! You're just lucky!" she yelled once more as she poked him hard in his chest. "You're lucky that you even have her…" she started with a snarl. "…because…there's a lot of people who would kill to just have a chance with her!" she blurted out. Then when Sango realized what she had said she blushed. Kagome gasped at what Sango said then she gently smiled. Her heart fluttered knowing that Sango felt that way for her. She felt like she heard enough. She walked up from behind the tree and started to walk towards them. Sango was the first to her. Sango's bright green eyes widened at Kagome presence.

"What are you staring at?" Koga asked looking at Sango with a cocked eyebrow. He turned around to see Kagome right behind him. Koga's mouth was agape for a few moments, before he tried to explain himself.

"Um…uh…ugh…he-hey babe…" he managed to stuttered out. Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"Save it," she told him.

"But babe…"

"I heard enough from you, Koga." She spat at him. "I don't know actually what's going on here, but I think I do know enough to safely say…it's over," she told him harshly. Koga's mouth was once again agape. Her words left him speechless. "Come on Sango," Kagome said as she grabbed Sango's hand and started to walk pulling her along with her, leaving Koga alone with his thoughts.

Sango was quiet, Kagome was wondering about her. Kagome stopped walking which lightly snapped Sango from her thoughts. Kagome turned around to face her.

"Something wrong?" Kagome asked. Sango blinked.

"It's nothing…" she said quietly, she didn't look at her straight in the eye.

"Sango…please don't lie to me,"

"I'm sorry…" Sango apologized. Kagome had a puzzled look on her face.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong,"

"Well…I'm just sorry that Koga did that to you…" she said trying not to let her anger show for Koga enough she spat out his name.

"It's fine," Kagome told her. "Besides…I had a feeling we were gonna break soon anyway," she admitted.

"Yeah…but…you don't deserve that…out of all people…"

"It's fine Sango really, I'm not even gonna let him get to me," she said with a smile. Then she remembered she wanted to ask Sango something. "Sango?"

"Hm?"

"Did you really mean all that back there?" Kagome asked curiously. Sango was startled by her suddenly question.

"How much did you hear?" Sango asked her.

"Everything," she told her honestly. Sango sighed.

"Yeah…that's what I was afraid of…"

"But…I did appreciate everything you said, I thought…it was sweet," Kagome said lightly blushing while trying to hide it with a smile. Sango's green eyes brightened at her statement.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, seriously," she told her as her smiled slightly widened.

"You know, I meant every single word…a lot of people would kill for a chance with you, Kagome," Sango admitted as she walked closer to her. Kagome felt her heart beating faster than normal.

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah…" Sango said as she slowly bent down to Kagome's ear and whispered, "…really," Kagome's face was flushed. Sango's lips softly brushed over Kagome's slender neck. It sent a warm feeling down Kagome's spine. Kagome closed her eyes, she felt a bit dizzy.

Kagome could feel Sango's breath lingering on her skin. Kagome was feeling so aroused from this little touch. Sango on the other hand felt as if she couldn't help herself. It was a good thing they happened to be behind a building so no one could see them. Sango slightly nuzzled her neck after planting small soft kisses there. Kagome started to breathe faster.

"Like who?" Kagome breathed out.

"Like…"

Suddenly Sango's cell phone rang making them both jump. Kagome snapped her eyes open. _Damn it…damn it…damn it_! They both thought in their heads. Sango quickly jumped away as she dug in her pocket and grabbed her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Sango said clearing her throat.

"Sango! What in the world is taking you so long with that milk!?!" she heard her mother yell on the other line. "It doesn't take that long to buy some milk!"

"Oh um…sorry mom, there was no milk that wasn't um…expired," she lied.

"Oh, in that case sorry about that, but remember I want you back home now, I fixed some Spinach Lasagna," Hitomi told her. Sango stuck her tongue out in disgust. Kagome lightly giggled at Sango's expression. "Oh is that Kagome? Tell her she can come for dinner, okay?"

"Okay mom," she said as she hung up the phone. Sango turned towards Kagome. "Um…so…" Sango blushed as she rubbed the back of her hand. Sango was about to say something else but Kagome interrupted.

"Let's just go to your house," Kagome said as she started walking towards her house, then she looked back at Sango, smiling at her, "Besides…we don't wanna miss out on that Spinach Lasagna," Kagome teased.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: A First or Last?

It was two months later since Kagome and Koga's break up. Everything seemed to go back to the way they were, minus Koga. It seemed better that way. Far better. Kagome and Sango seemed to be getting even closer than before. It seemed to be a bit of a routine, either Kagome would go over Sango's house or vice versa, and Sango would plant innocent kisses on her neck, or softly kiss her cheek and Kagome would enjoy these things, usually something stops them from going on any further, or sometimes they stop themselves, afraid that someone might return home early.

Sango could now admit to herself that she's falling for her best friend, and falling hard. She knows she wants to be with Kagome in more then just a friendly way. But…does Kagome feel the same? Would she want to be with someone like Sango? It was all so new and confusing for Sango to be thinking like this.

"Hey Sango, come back to us," she heard Inuyasha's voice say. Sango quickly snapped out of it as she looked at Inuyasha.

"Huh?" she asked.

"You seemed to be trapped in la la land," Kagome pointed out. Sango glanced at Kagome eating her salad.

"Oh um…it was nothing, what were we talking about?" Sango asked curiously.

"Ayame is having another party tonight," Inuyasha informed her. "Are you guys going or not?" he asked them impatiently.

"I'm defiantly going," Kagome replied. Sango's face brightened. She had an idea. This was her chance. She could finally tell her how she felt. She had to get this off her chest because if she didn't she would probably mentally explode. She needed to know how Kagome thought of her and she could tell her at the party. "Are you coming Sango?" Kagome asked hopeful.

"Yeah, I have nothing else to do," Sango answered grinning.

"Good, at least I'll have some sane people to talk to," Inuyasha told them, "Cause whenever I go to something like that and you guys aren't there I always get stuck with Miroku," he said with a sigh.

After that conversation the day seemed to fly past. Before anyone knew it they were all going home. It felt so strange that the day had passed that rapidly.

They stopped when a certain song came on, Light Up The Sky by Yellowcard. Sango and Kagome looked around and saw people around them dancing with someone else. They then turned to each other and blushed. Sango gathered up the courage as she took a deep breath. _Its now or never…_she thought to herself. "Kagome…would you like to dance?" Sango asked her with butterflies in her stomach. Kagome was surprised that Sango had asked her then she gently smiled at her as she nodded. Sango held out her hand and Kagome happily took it. Although they were both nervous they wanted this…a lot more than the other thought. They went on the dance floor. Sango wrapped one arm around Kagome's waist while the other was holding her hand. Kagome blushed deeply at this. As they started to dance they heard the song.

_Your making choice to live like this,_

_And all of the noise,_

_I Am Silence._

_We already know how it ends tonight,_

_You run in the dark through a firefight._

_And I would explode just to save your life,_

_Yeh I would explode._

Sango looked at Kagome and slightly smirked trying to loosen them both up a little. Seeing Sango smile at her like that made Kagome want to melt in her arms.

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

_Let me tell you why,_

_I would die for you._

_Let me light up the sky._

Kagome looked into Sango's bright green eyes, she felt as if she could get lost in them. Sango pulled Kagome a bit closer to her, she could smell Kagome's shampoo in her hair. She inhaled the scent, it was intoxicating.

_I can't find a wall to pin this to,_

_Their all coming down since i've found you._

_I just wanna be where you are tonight._

_I run in the dark looking for some light,_

_And how will we know if we just don't try,_

_We won't ever know._

Kagome started to relax in Sango's gentle grasp. Her heart raced as she felt Sango's grip get a bit tighter. She never felt this way with anyone else before, not even Koga…especially not Koga. It was so weird and so new for her to feel this way…this aroused. She wanted more than just a dance from Sango and she can admit that…so what's holding her back?

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

_Let me tell you why,_

_I would die for you._

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

_Let me make this mine,_

_I'll ignite for you._

Sango leaned back a bit so she could see Kagome's face. To her, Kagome always seemed to be so beautiful, as if she were some immortal goddess. She could see her own reflection in Kagome's deep blue eyes.

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Just for you tonight._

_Let me help you fly,_

_Cause you won't have time._

_Cover your eyes,_

_Get your disguise,_

_They won't ask you why,_

_They just watch you die._

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,_

_So you play this part,_

_The show goes on._

_You've come this far with a broken heart,_

_Yeh you've come this far,_

_And you've broken._

Sango pulled Kagome even closer to her. They barely had anything space between. Sango was getting extremely aroused just by looking at Kagome. She wanted to tell Kagome how much she cared for her, how she felt, she wanted to spill everything right then, but something held her back.

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

_Let me tell you why,_

_I would die for you._

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

_Let me make this mine,_

_I'll ignite for you,_

_I'll ignite for you._

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Light it up for you._

_Let me tell you why,_

_I would die for you._

Kagome and Sango's fingers laced together. Kagome wrapped her other arm around the back of Sango's neck. Sango leaned so far that their foreheads were pressing against each other's and their noses were touching. They both closed their eyes.

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,_

_But you've come this far with a broken heart._

_And it's still so hard to be who you are,_

_But you've come this far with a broken..._

They both stopped dancing. Both of their hearts were racing with excitement, nervousness, and fear that the other would back down.

_Let me light up the sky,_

_Let me light up the sky._

Sango leaned down forward and gently claimed Kagome's sweet lips. Kagome lightly raised her head up to the taller girl kissing her back. Sango let go of Kagome's hand and now had both arms wrapped around her waist pulling her even closer, while Kagome had both arms wrapped around Sango's neck. It sent a sensation of desire to them both. It felt so overwhelming for both of them and they loved it. Neither of them wanting that moment to end. It was as if a dream had come true.

They both broke the kiss, lightly breathing harder than they should. Both of they're eyes were glinting with happiness, but although Kagome was happy she was a bit confused and worried. What if this is just an experiment for Sango? What if she didn't like her how she wanted her to? What if this wrecks the best friendship she had ever had with anybody? How far would this even go? So many questions swirled through Kagome's mind.

Sango leaned in and kissed her once more, lightly sucking on Kagome's bottom lip. Kagome loved the way Sango was so gentle to her. It made her feel like Sango really cared. Sango had amazingly soft lips and Kagome felt like she couldn't get enough. Kagome found herself kissing her back and also deepening the kiss. But something hit her…what if she didn't care? What if somehow Sango was just using her?

Kagome forced herself to break the kiss between them and she turned away from the tomboy. Sango had a puzzled expression written on her face. "Kagome what's wrong?" Sango asked her in concern. Sango put her hand on Kagome's shoulder but Kagome shook it off.

"I…I think I need some air…" Kagome told her. Sango now had a hurt expression on her face.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sango asked her.

"No…you didn't…you were…were perfect," Kagome told her honestly rethinking about the kisses. "It's me…really," she told her as she ran off and left Sango in the crowd alone.

"Kagome!" she called, but it was obvious that Kagome couldn't hear her over the music and the crowd.

Kagome ran out on the deck in need of some air. Kagome sighed deeply as she felt the cold air hit her skin. She shivered. She looked up at the night sky and began to think about what just occurred between her and Sango. She sighed blissfully thinking about the kisses…she had finally gotten what she so desperately wanted for a long time. And now that she finally has her…she looked down. She shivered once more. Suddenly she felt some can of leather material being draped upon her shoulders. Her eyes lightly widened as she turned around to see Inuyasha. She looked down at her shoulders and saw it was his jacket.

"What are you doing out here?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome didn't really know what to say. "You know…you and Sango…would be a good couple," Kagome eyes's widened at this statement.

"You…saw us?" she asked. He nodded. She sighed. _Oh great…_she thought to herself.

"She's in there looking for you,"

"I suppose she is," Kagome breathed out. Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Why are you pushing her away? It's obvious she's into you," he pointed out. Kagome didn't answer. "She's a nice girl Kagome, who'd treat you right…" he told her. Kagome shook her head.

"What if she's just using me Inuyasha? What if I'm only an experiment to her?" she asked. Inuyasha was getting very irritated with this.

"Have you seen the way she looks at you, Kagome?? It's obvious she really cares about you…"

"But…"

"Shut up with the buts. You're just scared of how this might effect your friendship," he stated. She was silent. He sighed. "Look, if you want to walk out on her fine, but I have a feeling it's going to be a mistake you'll regret for life," he warned her as he walked off. "Keep the jacket,"

She was once again left alone. She sighed knowing Inuyasha was right…

Inside the lights suddenly flickered off. Many screams and gasps could be heard throughout the large house.

What the hell…? Sango thought to herself. It was hard enough to look for Kagome when the lights were on! Only Kami knows how hard it would be to find her with the lasts off. Sango tried her best to make her way through the noisy crowd. Damn it…she mentally scowled herself. Suddenly out of no where she felt a hand reach out and grab hers. She could tell it was a female. Was it Kagome? She felt the hand slightly pulling her. She let the unknown woman guide her to an abandon bedroom, she unknown woman shut the door behind them. Sango strained her eyes to try and see the girl's face but all she could see were two blue eyes. So much similar to Kagome's. Was it Kagome? She couldn't tell for sure.

"Kag…?" Sango tried to say but was pushed down to the bed. The girl climb on top of Sango, eagerly.

"Shh…" the girl whispered seductively to her. She pressed her body against Sango's forcefully.

"What the hell?" she asked as she pushed her off of her. Sango sat up on the bed. "Who the fuck are you?" Sango asked her in disgust.

"I'm Kagome of course," she said with a confident voice. Sango's eyes widened.

"Kagome?" she asked not fully believing. "You mean…you're not mad at me for earlier…?" she stood up from the bed.

"Sango, I could never stay mad at you." She said as she also stood up and walked closer to Sango.

"Your voice doesn't sound like yourself…" Sango pointed out backing up a bit.

"Are you scared of me now?" she asked in a sad voice.

"No of course not but…"

"But what? You don't like me anymore," she stated with a very high note of disappointment.

"No its not that…"

"Good," the girl said as she wrapped her arms around Sango's waist tightly pressing their bodies together once again. Sango didn't like this. She wanted to do this with her but Kagome didn't usually act this…bold. "Do you want me Sango?" she asked in a flirty voice. The girl leaned in a bit and bit her ear lob, a little too hard. Sango backed away from their embrace wanting an explanation.

"What's wrong with you?" Sango asked her.

"Nothing's wrong," she insisted as she reached up and kissed Sango's cheek. Sango froze she was in shock.

Sango knows that she really likes Kagome. Sango has deep feelings for her. She was suppose to be enjoying this treatment from Kagome. But for some reason it didn't feel like Kagome was making all these moves.

"Please Sango…just…just give me a chance," the girl begged to her as her lips came closer to Sango's…almost touching. Suddenly at that moment the door opened.

"Hey have you guys seen Sango anywhere?" the voice asked. Sango's eyes shot opened. She knew that voice. It sounded exactly like Kagome! Suddenly the lights flickered back on. She looked at the girl who was about to kiss her, then she looked at the girl who looked horrified in the doorway.

"Ka…Kagome…" Sango managed to utter out. Kagome looked at Sango and the girl who was with her…Kikyo. Sango thought that she saw tears about to well up in Kagome eyes. Kagome turned around and rushed back into the crowd. "Kagome wait!" she tried to say but it was too late. She was just another voice in the crowd. Then she looked at Kikyo was slightly backed away from her. "What the hell do you want from me?!" Sango yelled at her. "Huh!?!" Kikyo lightly gulped. Then she regained herself.

"You don't need her Sango…you have me," she told her as if that was suppose to make her feel better. The tomboy glared at Kikyo and grimacing at her words. Something in her just snapped.

"Don't you ever say I don't need her!" Sango yelled roughly grabbing Kikyo by the shoulders and shaking her. Sango was one second away from literally killing Kikyo. "Are you trying to ruin my life? Are you trying to wreck the best thing that has ever happened to me? She asked her as her voice got louder. Kikyo had a hurt expression on her face, but Sango could care less. She might've cost her the relationship she had with Kagome. Sango roughly pushed Kikyo aside. Even though she felt as if she could kill Kikyo right now, she knew she had to focus on what was most important, finding Kagome. Sango headed for the door, she cocked her head to the side. "You're one lucky bastard today Kikyo…" she told her. Her words came out a sharp as knifes. She went out the door entering the noisy crowd, leaving Kikyo alone in the bedroom.

Sango went through the crowd trying to find the hurt Kagome.


	10. Author's Note

For those of you who have me on alert, I apologize to tease you like this.

I know I have basically disappeared from the face of the earth for a while. I apologize for that too.

I'm really wanting to continue this story. Though, I'm also wanting to know if anyone would still want to read it? I can see that the Sango/Kagome pairing has become quite deserted. And I wouldn't want to continue to write if I didn't have an audience… even if it's a small one. So please, give me your thoughts. Depending on that is whether I will continue "The Tomboy" or not.

Thank you for reading.


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay, so, I was surprised to see how many people have reviewed, PMed, and emailed me about this story. Very surprised. And, I just have to say… I love you guys. After years of not being remotely motivated to write you guys have pushed me to actually finish a story. Thank you so much. All of you. I'm glad you enjoy it and I'll do my best to continue this story the best that I know how. Keep in mind that my writing style will be different, I mean, it has been six years. **

**Also, many of you suggest for me to write other Kagome/Sango based stories so that the pairing will come alive again. I'm considering this. I actually have a story in mind. Depending on how I decide to end "The Tomboy" I might even write a sequel for that. I dunno, we'll see, but please share your thoughts with me. I don't wanna write it if no one will read it. Please and thank you. **

**Anyway, enough of the Author's mushy stuff. Onwards to the story that you guys greatly deserve.**

Chapter Ten: Disposable

"Hallie Berry… Over Megan Fox? Seriously man?" Miroku asked in disbelief tossing a fry in his mouth.

The silver haired male shrugged slightly. "I felt the same way until I saw Catwoman… damn can that woman wear leather," Taking a drink of his soda Inuyasha idly shook the cup swishing the cubes of ice around.

The tomboy sat in between the two, her face buried in her fingers. To her sudden knowledge, so much can change in such a short period of time. It's been two weeks since Ayame's party. It felt like a decade. She never did get the chance to find Kagome at the party, according to Inuyasha she must have left as soon as seeing Kikyo in the room with her. She even went to Kagome's house, but her mother told her she wasn't feeling very well. That following Monday at school, Sango saw Kagome at her locker and took that as her chance to tell her what had happened. However, Kagome didn't want to hear it. She didn't even let Sango finish her explanation before muttering something about "That's your business," and walking away from her.

Since then, Kagome has been ignoring her. The girl wouldn't answer her calls, text messages, or even emails. Kagome had barely spoke to her, let alone even look at her. The girl even went so far as to change her sitting arrangements in the classes she had with Sango. Everytime the tomboy would try to approach her Kagome treated her like a plague.

It was eating Sango alive.

Two weeks ago she and Kagome were inseparateable. They were in sync in nearly every way. She had never had that with anyone else. When that type of bond was stripped away from her so suddenly she couldn't help but feel… lost. It's been weeks and she still had to habit of picking up the phone to call Kagome and tell the girl good night. She still had the urge to tell her mom to fix Kagome's favorite for supper. Most of all she has the urge to claim those lips again.

The worst part about all of this is that it doesn't seem to affect the other woman one bit that they are no longer on speaking terms. Kagome was acting like her normal self to other people as far as Sango could tell. She still associated with Inuyasha, Ayame, and even Miroku. She smiled and laughed the same way that she would as if things were okay. It made Sango's blood boil and she couldn't help but be angry with her. Was she really that disposable? She could understand Kagome's anger, but she deserved to be heard out. It wasn't her fault and Kagome was treating her like she was a deceitful snake.

They were so close, how could one night destroy that?

"Sango, you're out of the closet now, right?" Miroku asked nonchalantly. "Would you fuck Hallie Berry or Megan Fox?" Why did she even hang around him? Before she could even react, Inuyasha was already glaring daggers at him.

"Miroku, no… just, no…"

"What? It's a legitimate question," the pervert exclaimed in defense while holding his hands up in front of his face. It must have been a natural instinct by now since he's used to getting hit in the face after any of his comments. However, Sango did nothing but tighten her jaw in annoyance. Inuyasha noticed this and shot her a concerned look.

"You alright?"

Sango answered him with a shrug. "I'm fine," The silver haired man grimaced at the tomboy's insincerity towards him.

"She'll come around. You know that," he tried to say as reassurance. The woman gave him a dull look.

"I'm fine," she replied, this time with sternness in her voice. It became quite apparent that she wanted to drop the subject of Kagome. Sango picked up her can of Sprite and began to sip. Casually looking around the cafeteria she frowned noticing that Kagome was nowhere in sight. Since Ayame's party, Kagome hasn't been showing up for lunch. She probably brings food from home and eats it elsewhere. Her frown soon morphed into a dangerous glare when she saw the very woman who had ruined her friendship with Kagome. Kikyo. Inuyasha noticed this and placed a settle hand on her shoulder.

"It ain't worth it," he warned. Even after two weeks her anger towards Kikyo has not simmered down in the least. In fact, it just fueled her anger even more. However, her mother expressed to her that if she gets into trouble one more time then she will not hesitate to make her transfer schools. Inuyasha knew as well as Sango that it wasn't worth that. Thus, Sango killing Kikyo was put on hold until after graduation. The tomboy didn't bother to confront her either because she knew that whatever answer Kikyo would give her wouldn't be good enough. Sango found herself clenching her Sprite can in rage feeling the aluminum bend against her palm. Kikyo soon caught her stare because she flinched and hurried out of view. Sango's tense body seized to relax.

That first Monday back from Ayame's party was the hardest. It took every muscle in her body, and the fact that Inuyasha held her back while she was kicking and screaming for him to let her go, in order for her not to go after Kikyo. Since then, Kikyo had been doing her best to avoid her. Why did Kikyo hate her so much to do something to that extent to Sango? Was she just that sadistic? Thinking about it so much left her with a headache.

"I still don't get it," Sango muttered while looking down at the table.

"Rumor is that she was drunk," Inuyasha replied when he finally let go of Sango's shoulder and began to dig into his cold fries.

"Or maybe she's just a bitch," Sango countered.

"That too," Inuyasha agreed, a mouthful of soggy half eaten fries could be seen. "If she was sober though, I don't think that she would make your life hell by trying to suck faces with you,"

"You know…" Miroku chimed in mindlessly taking bites of his sandwich, "People who are homophobic towards others usually act the way they do in order to hide their own homosexual tendencies,"

Both Inuyasha and Sango stopped what they were doing and looked over to Miroku their eyes wide and their mouths were open in awe. The perverted man realized this and blinked. "What? Did I say something wrong again? Fuck, there's no winning with you people,"

"No, it's not that… you actually said something smart for once,"

With that, the dark haired man relaxed. He answered with a shrug and finished off his sandwich.

Lunch dragged on for what seemed like days. Sango didn't have a problem with this though. Inuyasha and Miroku were pretty good company. They were a great distraction from the issue lingering between her and Kagome. She would find herself hanging out with them more than anyone else. It was better than occasionally passing up Kagome while they pretended to be strangers. Sango was always past the dramatics of High school quarrels and break-ups. She didn't want to continue to try and persuade Kagome if it just meant mindless dismissal on Kagome's end. No one was a fan of rejection.

However, the internal battle grew harder. This was their senior year. There was a time limit and she hated it. After this year, she wouldn't see most of these people ever again. By the way things were going, Kagome was just added on to that huge list. She wanted Kagome's friendship back. She didn't expect anything more to come out of this. She knew that was probably dead and gone.

So, no matter how much she wanted to be with Kagome, she tried to force herself to forget about that kiss. It didn't help that every senior in the school had seen it though. Since the party there were constant reminders and questions from her fellow students, asking about what happened between her and Kagome. She wanted them to mind her own business, but it was understandable that they were curious. Everybody knew how close she and Kagome once were; it jarred the senior population to see that they were no longer attached to the hip.

"You need to make up with Kagome already. It's like a disturbance in the ecosystem when you two aren't speaking," The fiery redhead, Ayame, once told the tomboy. It pissed Sango off that she felt like everything was up to her. Any kind of relationship works two ways. She knew that Kagome was angry, but dammit, she needed to put some effort to make things right between them too. It was like Sango was lifting the weight all by herself with no support at all.

The longer they went without talking, the more she felt like there was an expanding wall between her and Kagome. Soon, the wall would push her to the ends of the earth. The very thought of Kagome being so close, yet so distant made Sango sick to her stomach.

A few days later she found herself sitting in fourth period, English, barely able to keep her eyes open. She hadn't gotten much sleep the past few nights. "Alright, class," their teacher announced. "I want you guys to work in groups," The class stirred and students were already looking around for their groups before the teacher quickly interrupted them. "However, these are groups that I assigned," Several groans could be heard and people forwardly complained. "Settle down," she ordered while fixing her glasses. "I know you guys want to work with your chaps…" _Chaps_? Really? Who says that? "…but this is a good way for all of you to work with new people. Afterall, the term is coming to an end soon, you'll have to learn how to cooperate with new people after graduation anyway," Clearing her throat their instructor took out a clipboard with a piece of paper attached. She began calling out names and Sango was patiently waiting to see who she'd work with. Hopefully it wasn't that weird kid who picked his scabs. She shuttered at the thought. She thought of the possibilities of different people and who she'd like to work with, however, the next thing that happened was not a possibility that she thought of.

"Group Three is Sango… Shippo… Kairi… and Kagome," Sango's bright green eyes widened to the size of saucers. Out of everybody in the class she was grouped with Kagome. This had to mean something, right? It was pretty much the only way she could talk to Kagome and she would have speak to her back. Quick to regain her composure, she glanced back at Kagome, who was now sitting in the very back row. Kagome's facial expression flashed so many emotions that Sango had a hard time reading them all at once. Surprised, pissed, disapproval? Sango tried to cast her a meek small, but all she got in return was blank expression. Sango fought the urge to frown and sink into her seat. Did Kagome really hate her that much?

The class quickly sectioned off into their small groups while their teacher explained their objective. Sango was only half listening though, she was too anxious about having the girl that she thought about on a daily basis right in front of her. Those ocean blue eyes avoided Sango whenever possible as if not looking at her would make the tomboy disappear.

"I think that we should do a small skit about Romeo and Juliet," Sango snapped back into reality when she heard Shippo's small enthusiastic voice. Giving her attention to the boy she blinked. He was an artsy-fartsy character; it wasn't a surprise that he'd suggest something creative. She liked him, he seemed like a pretty nice guy. They talked a few times during the course of the year so it wasn't like they were complete strangers. The assignment was to pick any of Shakespeare's plays and present a scene that could have went differently. Most of the other groups around us were just going to tell what could have happened, or present it in a form of a PowerPoint. It'd probably win them some brownie points if they went so far as to act it out.

"I like that idea," Kairi pitched with her overly-optimistic attitude.

Sango grinned at the only boy in their group and nodded. "Sounds good to me," Kagome looked over to Shippo and offered him a smile in approval.

"Now… for the fun part," Shippo noted with a mischievous look in his eye that Sango couldn't help but have a bad feeling about.

"And what would that be?" The tomboy asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Casting," he answered simply. "Who's going to be Romeo?"

Sango answered his question with a dumbfounded look. "Since you're the only guy here, shouldn't you take that role?" Sango said carefully.

"No way, man. I get stage fright just by introducing myself to the class," he protested. "I'd probably shit myself," Sango's eyes narrowed at him and she saw where this was going. She opened her mouth to speak, but Shippo cut her off. "So that leaves you," Sango pursed her lips tightly in displeasure.

"You do realize I don't contain the proper biological parts to play Romeo, right?"

"No, but you look like it," Shippo opposed. "Come on, Sango, you cross-dress on a daily basis and yet you're having a problem doing it for five minutes?" Shippo's big childish eyes pleaded. They reminded her of puppies that weren't able to get adopted in time at the pound. "Besides, you'd make a much suitable Romeo anyway," It was true. Shippo was pretty small for his age. He was skinny, short, and just had a childish face that anyone would want to pinch. He was the opposite of masculinity. Sango sighed as she crossed her arms and sat back in her seat.

"Fine, but fuck wearing tights," she grumbled earning a small giggle from Kairi and she saw Kagome biting back a smile.

"Where art thou Juliet?" Shippo smirked leaning forward in his seat. His eyes darted from Kagome to Kairi. Kagome suddenly seemed to tense and it grew very noticeable. "How about you, Kagome?" she flinched at the mention of her name. "It only seems fitting,"

"I'd really rather not," she stated nervously while suddenly finding a spot on her desk very interesting. "I…I'm not a very good actress, really," Sango openly frowned now. Kagome was bullshitting and she knew it.

"I think that you and Sango would look great together," he said with an encouraging beam. An unexplainable expression crossed Kagome's features when he said that. Sango could tell that there was something there. Kagome did her best not to look up at Sango. Instead, her eyes remained locked to the floor.

Before Kagome could say anything else, Kairi chimed in, "I could do it," She swiped her auburn colored bangs away from her face. Kagome instantly relaxed and flashed her a thankful look that Sango was able to catch. "I don't know how good I would be though, but I'll try," she was such a sweet little thing.

"Well, alright," Shippo clapped his hand in excitement. "It's settled then. Sango and Kairi it is," Sango forced a small smile on her face and pretended to be happy about it.

They discussed and decided on the ending scene of the play. Kagome's grandmother used to make clothes for a living so she assured them that she could provide the costumes. Shippo would be rewriting the script. Sango told them that they could all meet at her place, if they could survive her mother's cooking. Kagome didn't seem very happy about that, but there was no other option. Shippo insisted that his apartment was too small and Kairi said she had strict parents. Kagome didn't dare mention her house. So it left Sango as the only choice.

"Come over Friday," Sango stated. It wasn't a question.

"For?" Inuyasha rubbed his stomach as if he was full and satisfied. The scraps of food laid forgotten in front of him.

Sango picked at her chicken tenders. "We're starting on our play. It'd be less awkward if you came. Who knows, she might even open up a little,"

"Sorry, I'd want to, but my dad's got me so busy. He's tryin' to train me take over his business, I'll barely have time to take a piss this weekend,"

"Doesn't seem like your thing," she noted aloud.

"It's not,"

"Do you even want it?"

"No…" and for a moment he seemed sad, but he regained himself. "But my ol' man is set on me having it,"

"Sesshomaru? What about him? He's the eldest anyway," Inuyasha shrugged, in response.

"He's used to Sesshomaru defying him, but… he has high hopes for me, ya'know? I don't wanna let him down,"

Sango only hummed in response. She couldn't imagine doing something she hated just to please someone else. Poor guy.

"Hey!" The forgotten Miroku was now giving Sango a hard stare. "You didn't ask me if I wanted to join,"

Sango released a small sigh and turned to him. "Would you like to come over on Friday, Miroku?"

He gave Sango a cheesy smile. "Well, if you insist," and then he had to include, "Any hot girls there? Well, besides Kagome since she's off limits," This earned an eye-roll from Sango and a grimace from Inuyasha.

"Is that all you think about?" Sango groaned.

"Seriously, man, it's like your dick always needs a place to sleep at night," Inuyasha added.

"That's not true," Miroku answered as if offended. "My dick likes to sleep during the morning, day, and evening as well," he corrected. Sango shuttered in disgust from the mental image.

"You're not coming,"

"Well, damn," And for the first time Sango had actually seen Miroku pucker his bottom lip out slightly and pout. "That's hurtful,"

"All you'd do is hit on Kairi… and the goal is to make things as less awkward as possible,"

"Touché, motherfucker, touché,"

That Friday rapidly approached. The day before, Sango made it her objective to clean everything in her house from top to bottom. Despite the fact that Kagome had been inside her house so many times before, the thought of the raven-haired woman stepping foot in there again made her feel nervous. Sango begged her mother not to cook for them that day and she insisted on ordering pizza.

"Are you sure, Sango?" Hitomi questioned. A small frown graced on her lips. "Pizza is soaked with so much grease. I really don't mind cooking, honey. Especially if Kagome's coming over," However, the mention of Kagome made her mother smile. "Have you two talked things over yet?" Her mother didn't know everything, but she knew even without asking that she and Sango were having their problems.

"No. She's just coming over for our assignment," a noticeable bitterness was in her voice and her mother caught it. "I wouldn't be surprised if she bailed out on us at the last minute,"

"She wouldn't do that, honey," her mother stated knowingly. "She's a very reliable person,"

"_Was_ a very reliable person," Sango corrected. Hitomi sighed and sat next to her daughter on the living room sofa.

"Is," the older woman quietly argued before continuing. "Sometimes people just need their space. But you two are pretty close. I know that she'll come back to you,"

"How do you know that, mom? She barely even looks at me," Sango whined, her shoulders sunk.

Hitomi paused for a moment before continuing. "If she really loves you then she'll come back to you," Sango looked over to her mother with a slightly shocked look on her face. Her mother gave her a knowing smile before giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. "Just be patient, you'll see,"

Despite that she found herself in an awkward position, her mother's words made her feel somewhat relived.

The doorbell rang and Kairi was the first to her house. Looking around the girl noticed that she was the first one there. "Oh, I'm sorry!" The auburn haired female blushed slightly and bowed in apology. "I came too early huh?" she said with a nervous laugh.

Sango waved her hand in dismal of her apology. "You're fine," Sango hated formalities. It was actually one of the reasons why she liked America over Japan. "Really, it's the others who are late," Sango's green eyes brighten when she smiled and Kairi once more blushed and tried to cast Sango an assuring smile.

"Well, alright,"

"Make yourself at home. I hope you're hungry, pizza is on its way,"

Honestly, Sango thought that being alone with Kairi would have been a little awkward since she didn't know the girl all that well. She may have spoken to her once to ask her for a pencil or something, but really, they were strangers. However, this was not the case. She found herself actually enjoying her company. She was so easy to talk to. And for once, she felt as if as her teacher was right, maybe she this assignment was helping her make new _chaps_.

About an hour later they heard the doorbell. "Door's opened!" Sango yelled from her spot on the sofa. She and Kairi were lounging in the living room eating pizza. To her surprise, both Shippo and Kagome walked inside. Shippo explained that the buses were slow due to traffic. Sango felt a certain tightness in her chest though whenever Kagome walked in her residence. She could have sworn that for a moment green mashed with blue before Kagome quickly turned away.

Dammit, she hated the effect that Kagome had on her.

"I hope that these will suffice," Kagome muttered thirty minutes later. She pulled out two costumes from her backpack. Kairi's face instantly lit up at the Juliet costume.

"So… pretty! Ohmigosh, Kagome, I love it!"

"Don't thank me. My grandmother, made them, remember?"

"Well, she has a gift," Shippo chimed.

Sango looked over to her Romeo costume and her face instantly dropped. Kagome obviously saw this and spoke quietly.

"I told her Romeo and Juliet. She refused to make a Romeo costume without tights."

"I think you did this on purpose," Sango protested. Her arms crossed and her face sunk with a noticeable pout. Oddly enough, it earned a small giggle from Kagome. Butterflies instantly fluttered inside her stomach and her heart began to regain hope.

How was it that the very thing that was mentally killing her made her feel so alive?

**Sorry that this chapter was not very eventful. I know… years of waiting and yet an uneventful chapter? Blehh. However, I have stuff in stored for the next chapter. I'll try to update as soon as possible. **


End file.
